


Old Enemies

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disowned, Epic Battles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Old Wounds, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Stepping in as your pretend fiance, your Neighbor Thorin stirs up far more than he intended with his kind gesture. Tale of warring races joined in one accidental bond as a deeply buried wound of yours gets torn open at the hands of an Ancient War Lord.





	1. Chapter 1

Languages -  **Khuzdul,** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

“ **Erebor** ” Quietly repeating to yourself in your seat in the nearly empty train car, doing your best to correct your pronunciations in Khuzdul, glancing over your small notebook filled with common phrases you’d most likely need for your daily communications practicing each phrase hoping for fluidity in your execution even against the painstakingly rough language fighting against your more fluid Mother Tongue that trickles its way off your tongue so easily. Tapping your fingers along the edge of your violin case as you glanced out the window, pulling your feet back against the bag you’d left under your feet against the small cushioned bench you were seated on, silent rituals you’d accommodated yourself to, silent assurances of their presence, ready to be grabbed in a moment, fitting for someone so used to running and hiding.

Your mind running back to your Mother as her ring slid to the right on your right ring finger, the massive purple stones surrounded by diamonds and peridots always adjusting themselves always on your finger. The gentle kind woman who raised you alone until your 5 th year, somewhere between your conception and birth her whirlwind romance with your Father, King Finwe of Tirion. The Man who you knew to be your Father had been anything but, more of a distant relation popping through with a gift occasionally, Your Mother having served her purpose, to cushion the blow of losing his First Wife Miriel, whom you never had a lacking of information on, always haunting your every move in the large castle during your forced visits. Their love fizzled and he found a new spark to his flame, avoiding dealing with the inevitable divorce, which became pointless when he learned of her Terminal illness that would sever their and your bond with her forever.

There was one light in the darkness for you though, Your Father had fathered two Sons as your Mother faded focusing all his love and attention on them rather than comforting you, his Oldest Son, Fëanor however chose to respect your Mother, coming to visit her in her first hospital stay. His eyes fell on you curled up in the chair beside her bed wrapped in a coat from one of the intensive care nurses who couldn’t spare another blanket in the crowded hospital in Beleriand, all his rage from his Father’s lack of care flooded him, eying the room she shared with 5 other patients with a broken door and flickering lights where his Mother had been placed in a lavish private room in their castle back home with a fleet of the best Doctors in Tirion. 

And yet here he stood at the foot of the bed of a Woman who had always been kind to him, gifted him flowers for his Mother on Mother’s day, Birthdays and other Holidays while doing her best to befriend him, his hands trembled at the endless kindness flooding from the Woman who never bore any refusal from himself on her new place in his life, his Father however would never hear the end of this, not from him, he would bear this endless rage for his Father’s carelessness for his entire life.

Stepping back into the hall laying the flowers on the small table to her right and leaving to speak with her doctor and arrange her move to his Mansion back in Tirion where he would care for and comfort her as he tried to do with his Mother even as a small child before walking back inside after informing his Wife of his decision. Returning quietly to kneel before you lifting you gently as your eyes fluttered open nearly unleashing the flood of tears they had managed to withhold, his smile managing to curb them as he softly said, “ _Do you remember me?”_

Your head raised while your tiny fist rubbed your eyes,  _“Fëanor?”_

He nodded holding out his hands, ” _Here, you can curl up against me, I’m softer than the chair.”_

Curling you against his chest in his lap allowing you to sleep again as he covered you with the nurses’ coat along with his as your Mother stirred from he sleep, smiling at her adopted Son cradling her only child, thanking him and listening intently to his arrangements he’d made for the both of you, relenting only in hopes of you having a safe place once she was gone.

.

His Mansion was massive, large stones forming it with a layer of ivy along three of the outer walls, a home surrounded by green with no shortage of animals to tend to on the massive lands and endless gardens, settings yearned for by anyone reading romance novels about some Prince off in a distant magical land, a striking contrast to the single bedroom house you had been moved from in Beleriand. Your Mother had money yes, coming from a line of Royalty herself, but as the 5 th  daughter to a King she preferred a simpler life living comfortably in a small house rather than carry on the unfulfilling role as 12 th  in line to the throne, choosing to ‘mill about with the commoners’ something triggering her severed relations with her siblings after their Parents died.

So there you were in another massive house filled with light and hope welcoming you straight into its heart as soon as you entered, your new place among his sons Maedhros and Maglor clinging to their Aunt who they endlessly bragged about their three inches they held over you, spending your days between curling up beside your Mother in her room overlooking one of the best gardens on his lands next to their massive library so she could find endless relaxation listening to her as she read and sang to you, attempting to teach you what she could, journaling for each event you could possibly find yourself in during your endless hours of playing with your Nephews.

Half a year later you were curled once again in Fëanor’s arms as he carried you in tears with his Wife Nerdanel, Maedhros and Maglor at his side, fuming from his Father’s absence during the funeral for his Still reigning Queen, something the thousands of people who lined the streets never forgot as they lined the five mile long procession to her tomb in the Royal Burial Grounds, all mourning and bowing to their late abandoned Queen. Then within the same month a largely ignored lavish wedding was held by King Finwe, hoping to crown his lover Indis and to win back the favor of his people, though to the best of his efforts he failed as his third Wife would never be considered as the rightful Queen, your Mother bearing that title eternally along with support from all Council and Advisers below the King that only Fëanor and you would be accepted or even allowed to reign after he passed, any child after you publicly black listed from the Throne.

…

After years of studying you’d found yourself graduated early with several degrees and a chair in one of the best orchestras in the Country, barely 16 and in high demand for your skilled hands, touring through Middle Earth and all of Valinor with nearly year long seats in the major orchestras in the Shire, Rohan, Gondor, Lothlorien and even Rivendell.

The most challenging times were accommodating to the new cultures around you especially in the lands of Men, with your slightly glowing skin and pointed ears along with your piercingly purple eyes you’d gained more than enough attention from them, Gondor being far more intense as the Men of the massive Country seemed to flock around you endlessly. The impossibly expensive city forcing you to panhandle rather than request money from your Brother, finding an open park and playing for the public gaining funds, admirers and a growing following through the un-Elvish lands through a fan started page about you.

Where as in Rohan you were granted more freedom and respectful distances from the Men in the smaller impossibly green Country, other than Fëanor’s home Rohan easily landed a place deep in your heart for its endless green and welcoming freedom. Through this freedom and safety you were granted permission to perform live as well for the crowds on the streets and in the parks to help you gain funds to keep yourself in their beautiful Country along with increasing your publicity, adding to your fan pages naming you as the Panhandling Princess.

The Shire however sealing its own for the friends you gained, all flocking around you welcoming you as one of their own, each taking the time to learn your language to grow closer to you, your stay there being the longest at nearly two years, your last stay in Rivendell however ended far from what you expected.

Easing back into an Elvish country, though it had the highest population of settlers from other cultures and races always welcomed there, distinctly Elvish through the language and design with a proper etiquette demanded of you, forcing you to release your relaxed stance you’d found back in the Lands of Men and Hobbits. Reluctantly accepting the apartment in the Royal palace from your Distant relation Lord Elrond allowing you to save your money for rent during your performances and even still allowing you to perform at their monthly public charity events in the largest park in the Country for your fans waiting there, one of those appearances landed you in the trouble you’re in now. 

You’d taken a chance and gone on a date with a guy who seemed well mannered and polite, something that turned out to merely be a farce, managing to convince you to invite him along in the hopes of him comforting you through another forced visit with your Father in his last hope at keeping his crown. 

Through the years his people had turned against him causing unrest and distrust with his allied Countries, wearing thin any connections with them as they fought to dethrone him and pass the crown to Fëanor, so you were flown out to each event in hopes of pretending they would see you at his side and calm down. 

Though your spot at the end of the table and the cold ten foot distance along with the absence of any outward show of kindness through the entirety of your stay, choosing to focus on his younger children and 3 rd  Wife sealing his fate, your date had accomplished what he wanted though, a high ranked job near the King, something Fëanor spotted and marked in his memory, especially as he dumped you shortly after.

After your return though you were given word that your Father was thrown out of his Crown and you would have to return shortly as Fëanor would be crowned King with you securely 8 th  in line behind his Sons, triggering the return of your now unemployed ex beau soon to be cast off again, banished from Tirion and strapped with a restraining order to stay away and stop all contact with you spread through each of the allied countries.

His Coronation was the spark triggering a flood of cheer through your Country once again soon to spill out through and re-strengthening the bonds with your allies again, though some of them however were not so easily mended those being mainly the Dwarvish Countries.

.

So here you sit, alone on a train practicing your Khuzdul as you draw closer to Erebor, you’d studied for months now doing your best to memorize the Elvish to Khuzdul dictionary though the tongue tying language nearly had you stumped as you had no one past Lord Elrond to practice with and even he admitted his accent was atrocious and he merely used the language in writing to avoid confusion. The reading and written part you had down, easily done at least the broken Khuzdul written down flooded with grammatical errors but at least legible and easy to work out in your best attempts of explanations. 

After your last performance you were offered a seat in the Ereborian Orchestra, one from your dreams, mainly the go to Orchestra for some of your favorite movie scores and countless artists wishing for the best to back them, the only drawback, you were Elvish, a half Noldorin Elf at that, the race of Elves mostly hated among the Dwarf Countries for their nearly severed relationship and especially his treatment of your Mother, and above that it was nearly a Notoriously All Dwarf Orchestra with only 3 Hobbits allowed into their midst within their thousands of years of existing. 

This alone causing your nerves to spike, you would be the first Elf allowed to even step on that hallowed stage let alone take a seat on it, gently stroking your Mothers ring remembering the endless pages of words she’d written out for you attempting to calm yourself again, drawing out your cell phone as it chimed spotting the message from Maedhros,  _“Aunty, hope your traveling is going well, Father asked me to send word that he misses you already and we’ll be out to visit you as soon as we can manage, Love you, don’t forget to eat something!”_ Drawing a giggle from you as you quickly typed back a brief thanks returning the sentiment before switching into the internet browser, once again looking up about the Durin clan, a good chunk of which makes up the Orchestra you were joining.

Noticing the group of stern expressions coming from the older Durins, incredibly tall and solidly built, dark haired with brightly shining blue eyes with their younger generations slightly shorter with lighter hair and equally gorgeous eyes in varying shades with beaming smiles surrounding the single Hobbit near your height with brown curly hair and a set of stunningly blue eyes as well. Your eyes scanning over the Khuzdul written article working it out as best you could only checking for translations a handful of times sparking another round of proud confidence in yourself, your finger closing the tap as you heard the announcement that you were arriving.

.

Thankfully with the heightened Hobbit and Elvish population around Erebor in Dale there was no shortage of signs translated for you along with several people who you could easily converse with, grabbing your bag and case leaving the train, glancing around finding your way to the subway station taking you the rest of the way to Erebor from Dale. 

The tunnels filled with tall and broad Dwarves, one seeming less friendlier than the last with a few flashes of Hobbits and Mirkwood Elves flashing between them easily weaving through the crowds of shoulders to find their own way onto the trains, mimicking their style of walk you formed your own path, the cascade of muscles and stern expressions eyeing you as you wove thorough them forcing your hair to slide out of the bun you’d twisted your dark curls into covering your ears. 

Thankfully you’d stuck with jeans and a sweater under your leather jacket your Nephew Curufin had gifted you, breaking between a set of large Dwarves into your train and heading for the empty space in the back, gripping the hair tie clinging to your loosely hanging hair and freeing it before sliding it over your wrist just as the foot of your heel caught the strap of a bag under the seat you were passing triggering your bouncing collision with a tall blonde Elf in front of you. The owner of the bag, a massive redheaded Dwarf rippling underneath his thick sweater, turned ready to attack and paused as his eyes caught you nervously freeing your foot clutching your bag and case in your other hand, a small smile darting across his face as you rose lifting his bag to him softly whispering,  **“Sorry,”**  He chuckled softly accepting his back muttering a “ **Not a Problem, accidents happen.”** Before reclaiming his seat as you turned to the Elf you crashed into offering an apologetic smile,  _“Sorry, didn’t mean to crash into you.”_

He smirked at you helping you into the empty spot beside him at the support bar,  _“Your accent’s not half bad, just moving here?”_

You nodded,  _“Start my new job in the morning.”_

His eyes dropped to your worn Violin case covered in scrapes and your hands showing small scars on your fingers from your thousands of hours of playing, holding out his hand,  _“Legolas.”_

Shifting your bag higher on your shoulder and switching your case to your free hand you accepted his handshake with a small smile, _“Jaqi.”_  Your eyes glancing over his face recognizing him from his photos online, choosing not to out him as a Prince if he didn’t wish to be, choosing to stay anonymous yourself, the train coming to a stop again drawing everyone from their spots again, he helped you to the door and out of the tunnel whispering,  _“Hope I run into you again sometime, Jaqi.”_ Winking at you before he turned and disappeared in the crowds.

.

You let out a sigh before following the path you’d memorized from the map online heading straight through the massive Dwarves around you keeping your weaving pattern going lowering the bruises you would have gained had you chosen to follow a straight line. Your stomach clenched signaling its readying to growl sparking your decision to dart into the nearest small diner, the dimly lit fully wooden crafted building resembling a cabin with a huge fireplace burning in the center warming the entire place, obviously some sort of club hangout by the large group of Dwarves along the outer walls eying you curiously with matching pins on their shirts. A tall solid redheaded woman sauntered over to you with a kind smile eyes traveling over you carefully stopping a foot from you asking in Hobbitish,  _“Just one?”_

You nodded adjusting the bag on your shoulder with a quick smile,  _“Just me.”_  Your eyes scanning the room following her to the small Hobbit sized 2 seated table leaving the more spacious booths for the long legged Dwarves she knew would be arriving soon for their lunch breaks, carefully setting your bag on your lap and sliding your violin case under the table between your feet and the chair legs behind them smiling as you accepted the menu in both Hobbitish and Khuzdul after ordering a tea. The woman returned eyeing your scarred fingers and the case she’d missed that you’d secured behind your feet with a smirk as she set your drink down,  _“You’re a musician?”_

You nodded meeting her gaze again with another small smile, _“Yes, just got a job in the Erebor Orchestra.”_

Her eyes widened as the Dwarves around you started whispering in shock as they eyed you again,  _“You must be an incredible musician then to have gained such a seat, especially for not living here already.”_

_ “Just hoping I can live up to their impressive standards, it’s a lot to walk into.” _

Her smile came back forcing the lines around her eyes to appear again gently patting you on the shoulder,  _“Well at least you’ve realized what a feat that is and hope to reach it, can’t ask for anything more than that from a stranger to our lands.”_ Her eyes dropping to the menu before you again remembering her job as she heard your stomach softly growl only to be muffled by your arm, chuckling softly, Her eyes dropping to the menu before you again remembering her job as she heard your stomach softly growl only to be muffled by your arm, chuckling softly,  _“Ready to order?”_

You nodded,  _“I’ll take the steak well cooked with potatoes and veggies please.”_

She chuckled again taking your menu nodding her head,  _“I’ll bring you some rolls to tide you over.”_

_ “Thank you.”  _ Your eyes darted to the group of men along the wall still eyeing you, turning back to sip on your tea trying to relax sliding your fingers along your bag in your lap as your rolls arrived, smiling and thanking the woman again before claiming one, ripping off a piece and shoving it in your mouth, the warm buttery roll triggering a hum from you quickly drawing you to bite your lip as the Dwarves along the wall and the waitress chuckled at your reaction before she turned to them saying in Khuzdul,  **“Just moved here, poor thing’s starving.”**

They chuckled again eyeing you as you quietly finished your first roll and started your second doing your best to remain quiet as she told them about your new position and what you’d told her earning several respectful smirks at you before the door opened again and another wave of Dwarves poured in, each in their uniforms and eyeing you curiously as they claimed their seats in the large tables around you with a few signing to their kin along the wall asking about you.

Fighting the urge to run away screaming you finished your second roll, turning as a rough hand tapped your shoulder spotting the large blonde Dwarf that it belonged to offering him a small smile as he asked,  _“You’re joining the Orchestra?”_  You nodded and his smirk grew drawing him to turn and lean on the back of his chair,  _“Impressive little thing aren’t you? Well since you’re new to town if you ever need a guide you can..”_  Your waitress returned swatting him in the side of the head,  **“You leave her be Torr, she’s got too much to handle to be mixed up with your nonsense!”**

He snorted up at her turning back to his table,  **“Just thought the little thing could use some guidance.”** Winking at his friend who glared at him in return noticing your body tensing behind them at hearing what he had said receiving only a curt,  **“I’m telling your Mother you said that.”**  Causing Torr’s mouth to drop at his friends promise triggering him to attempt to turn and apologize to you only to be stopped by his friend and the waitress both saying he’d done enough and to just leave you alone causing him to slump into his seat as the waitress set down your order and your silverwear.

A soft,  _“Thank you”_ escaping you as you eyed the large plate before you filled with mostly meat and mashed potatoes, she chuckled at your reaction as the Dwarves stole another glance at you undoing the napkin your knife and fork were in before starting your meal.

Their attention during their wait and lunches was fixed on you as you easily cleared your plate before they could along with the other three rolls still on your table from earlier, after finishing your second cup of tea you stood pulling out your money allowing the Dwarves around you a good glimpse of the small figure that had finished the steak meal that even some of them would not be able to finish it entirely on their own, heading to the register to pay leaving a large tip thanking the woman again before you adjusted your bag and case and forced your way back into the crowd rushing by. Each giant passing you led to another set of eyes trailing over you as you passed, taking the turns and winding path to the upper rings of the main city, relaxing finally as the crowds died down allowing you to breathe freely, eyeing the large apartments and businesses around you rounding the last two turns before spotting your new home.

.

Drawing the new set of keys from your pocket and unlocking the door after climbing the stairs outside, heading inside the small 10x10 front room and eying the well crafted half wooden half marble walls with deep redwood polished floors, the two mailboxes along the back wall with the small office used by the landlord when he visits, a door to your left and yours to the right, hoping that your neighbor wouldn’t be too loud or annoyed by your practicing. Unlocking your door and heading inside your new apartment sighing and leaning against the closed door behind you eyeing the small stacks of boxes and sparse furniture that your Nephews Amras and Amrod had helped deliver during their trip to Mirkwood with a message from Fëanor.

You headed for your bedroom setting down your violin and bag before checking the kitchen and spotting the bare cupboard and fridge with a groan knowing you’d have to head to the store, grabbing your bag again after emptying it on your bed and heading a few blocks over to the store nearby after locking up. Brushing past a few groups of Dwarves who all eyed you approvingly as you passed and continued on your path, reaching the store finally and grabbing one of the large carts outside, working your way through each aisle and finding yourself stuck on the cereal aisle tapping your fingers on your cart as you stared up at the last box of your favorite cereal at the very back of the top shelf a good two feet above your head.

A deep chuckle breaking you from your thought drawing your attention to the long arm reaching over your head while his chest pressed against your side, grabbing the box for you easily and handing it to you before the stranger you’d guessed to be the Prince to the Durin Line from your brief glimpse walked away as you softly said,  **“Thank you.”**  His nod acknowledged that he heard you while he walked away with his basket secured in his elbow, grabbing a box of granola bars before leaving your sight, blinking the image of his muscular form against your side out of your head you continued your path back to collect some crackers, finding yourself in the same predicament.

Another chuckle drawing your attention to yet another Royal, Fili Durin spotted your posture deflating slightly with your sigh and walked over reaching up and pointing at the box he thought you wanted, then chuckled again as you gently grabbed his arm pulling it over to the box beside the one he guessed, smirking as he grabbed you a box then another as you softly asked,  **“Two, please?”**

You added them to your basket as his eyes sparkled down at you eyeing you closely causing you to slide your hands into your back pockets to hide their shaking while offering him a small smile,  **“I haven’t seen you around here before, did you just move here?”** His eyebrows raised hopefully nearly drawing a helpless squeak from you as you stared up at him unable to work out any but the words ‘I and You’ from his question.

Your voice trembled coming out with a slight stammer,  **“I, can’t speak.”**

His face shifting slightly stunned,  **“oh.”** Glancing around as he stammered out in broken Hobbitish,  _“Live, close?”_

You nodded,  _“Few blocks over.”_ He nodded but you could tell he was just as lost as you were earlier, you drew in a breath breaking your adoring smile, holding up 2 fingers,  **“Squares, East.”**

He whispered to himself,  **“Squares..?”** before it clicked in his head seeing you form a square with your fingers, forcing a smile back onto his face, holding out his hand,  **“Fili.”**

You nodded,  **“I’ve seen your face.”** Flinching slightly at your last word knowing it wasn’t the right one, the flinch causing his smile to grow, quickly shaking his hand and releasing it, “Jaqi.”

He chuckled again sliding his hand back to adjust the basket on his arm,  **“Pleasure to meet you.”**

You nodded repeating the same as you heard his name called from behind him, he turned and got curled into a hug from a brunette signaling your departure to finish your shopping, turning the corner as you heard their laughter die down.

Fili freed himself from his Brother’s arms,  **“Can’t you see I’m trying to speak to this,”**  Pausing as he saw you’d left,  **“You scared her off..”**

Kili chuckled,  **“Sorry Fi, but Uncle said he’s leaving In five minutes with or without us.”**  Fili nodded letting out a sigh heading to the registers with his brother filling him in along with his Uncles about your brief conversation on the ride home with each of them guessing what a Hobbit could be doing out this far in the upper rings of the city.

.

You finished your list without any more hindrances, heading to pay filling your empty bag with your heavier belongings and started your trek back home and putting everything away before starting to unpack through the raucous laughter and discussions coming from the apartment next door, as you emptied your last box you glanced through your open bedroom door eyeing the case on your bed settling that you should play something to calm your nerves for the day tomorrow as you heard the voices growing louder. 

Taking this as a chance to play quietly hoping not to disturb their fun, opening your case and settling in your walk in closet along the far wall pulling out your violin and playing an old Elvish lullaby that your Mother used to sing to you before trailing into two more soft and slow intricate Elvish hymns while you softly sang the words along feeling the warm steady tears escaping your eyes through your memories of your Mother. Finally relenting and putting it away noticing the voices had lowered slightly before another bout of laughter coming through the thick walls between you before bathing and getting ready for bed, choosing to sleep early so you could wake up earlier to ready yourself.

…

Thorin, Dwalin and their nephews returned to his apartment after the boys and Dwalin dropped their things off in the apartment building next door, returning to Thorin’s to help prepare dinner.

Kili chuckled starting on skinning the potatoes as Dwalin started marinating the steaks and Fili washed and boiled the veggies as Thorin set the rolls he’d prepared in the oven.

Kili,  **“So what’cha think the new Elf’s gonna be like?”**

Dwalin let out a snort,  **“A Silvan Elf I could handle, but a Noldorin one..”**

Fili glanced over at them,  **“I’m sure they can’t all be bad.”**

Thorin huffed,  **“I suppose not, but this one’s taken the lead chair for the violins.”**

Fili and Kili both shrugged,  **“So?”**

Kili,  **“Not like we don’t have time to win it later.”**

Their Uncles raised their eyebrows at them both slightly impressed at their answers before Thorin joined Kili in the peeling as he caught Fili’s downcast expression,  **“What’s wrong Fili?”**

Fili looked up at him from the boiling pot,  **“Just thinking, would you help me with my Hobbitish?”**

Thorin smirked over at him,  **“She’s that beautiful?”**

Fili shrugged,  **“I mean ya, not really my type, but I just don’t want that to happen again, I mean what if she could have been the One, My One and I couldn’t speak to her at all, I mean she just left when Ki came to get me, I could have just lost her forever.”**

His Uncles both were leaning against the counters behind them with thoughtful smirks, as Thorin nodded,  **“Hobbitish is fairly simple to learn, it’s Elvish that really bites you.”**

Dwalin let out a curt laugh,  **“Oh ya, this one nearly broke down in tears when we were younger, three years of it in school and he still can’t tell a potato from a cucumber if it’s written in front of him, not even mentioning the oral portions of the exams, took the acceptable 70% with his tail between his legs for his language course.”**

**. **

Thorin groaned remembering his painful speech he had to give for his final exam, shivering as he remembered his teachers unimpressed glare from his desk, fingers supporting his head as his elbow rested on his wooden desk, the timid glance he gave his teacher when he was finished only met by the tall man groaning and wiping his hand over his face before mumbling,  _“Take your seat.”_

Met only by a soft,  _“What?”_  From Thorin triggering another sharper glare and a jerked finger pointing back to his desk triggering him to rush back to claim his seat and hide his head behind his book for the rest of the class as Dwalin tried his best to comfort his cousin by rubbing his back while Frerin went down in flames directly after his brother, Dwalin’s mediocre speech at least settling the teacher’s confidence that it wasn’t all Durins that couldn’t be taught the difficult language.

.

Kili let out a quick chuckle,  **“Oh come on, Elvish isn’t that bad, Tauri’s helping me with mine.”**

Dwalin chuckled as Thorin shook his head,  **“Little bit here and there is never hard, it’s the full conversations that get you stuck in the end.”**  Thorin nodded.

Their conversation continued through their meal only growing louder as they dug out more stories from their times in school especially about their Father’s reactions when they had returned home with their barely acceptable grades in their third year of Elvish, pausing only when they heard the faint violin coming through the thick walls, each taking their turn guessing at what the songs were until the playing finally ended.

Dwalin chuckled,  **“At least you won’t have to worry about bothering your neighbor with your playing. Perhaps you could even work on a duet.”** Shooting his Cousin a wink earning an eye roll in return.

** “I highly doubt the two Elf men that moved in would want to rehearse with me.” **

Dwalin chuckled again,  **“Who knows, they might have a Sister for you, you could finally put that Elvish to good use.”**  Chuckling again as the boys joined him with laughs of their own.

…

You woke an hour before your alarm would go off, sighing as you rolled over on your unmade bed shrugging off your jacket you’d used as a blanket and heading to brush your hair and change into a knee length light grey sundress adding your comfortable yet tall heels so you wouldn’t feel so impossibly short today after adding your tight mid thigh length stretchy pants underneath incase you had one of your less than graceful moments before adding your leather jacket over your dress, filling your purse and setting it down beside your violin on the counter in time to turn off your alarm. Heading into your kitchen you made and buttered toast along with pouring a bowl of cereal and finishing it before making a quick omelet and eating that as well before brushing your teeth and heading out a bit early grabbing your things along the way to try and calm your nerves along the way.

Following yet another path you’d memorized to get you to work, hopping on the trolley taking you up the tall hill between you and your destination unintentionally locking eyes with a Hobbit you recognized from the picture online, offering you a smile when he spotted the case in your hand and inched closer to you holding out his free left hand so you both wouldn’t have to adjust your grips on your cases,  _“Bilbo Bagins.”_

You smiled back at him,  _“Jaqiearae Pearisiyiae, but you can call me Jaqi.”_

He nodded glancing down at your case with another smile before meeting your eyes again,  _“You’re joining the Ereborian Orchestra?”_ You nodded and he let out a relieved sigh,  _“Oh good,”_  moving in closer dropping his voice to a whisper,  _“I hear there’s an Elf joining us!! A Noldorin at that! Should be interesting to see how that goes.”_ He caught your slight pause after his relieved chuckle, his smile dropping and his brows raised while he timidly pointed a finger at you,  _“Oh, so you’re, oh wow.”_  His finger dropping as he leaned in closer,  _“I didn’t mean it that way, and I really am thrilled to have another Non-Dwarf to speak with, not that they’re not polite, there’s just a bit to work through to get them on your side.”_  He drew in another quick breath as his word quickened,  _“Not that I mean ‘your’ side, anybodies’ side really..”_

Your giggle calming his nerves,  _“I understand, what exactly are they expecting, about me, I mean?”_

He drew in another steady breath,  _“They’re not really sure to be honest, they haven’t really named any complaints about your race really, mostly just complaints about that former King of yours.”_

You nodded,  _“It’s a start at least.”_

He nodded,  _“Are you happy about the new King?”_  Eying your face curiously unsure of where he’d seen you from before, knowing he’d spotted a pair of eyes like yours before he just couldn’t place them.

You giggled,  _“Can you keep a secret?”_  He nodded pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key,  _“He’s my Brother.”_ His eyes widening as is mouth opened slightly,  _“And yes, I am very happy about the New King of Tirion.”_

He drew in a quick breath, fighting to keep his voice at a whisper,  _“That’s where I know you from, the coronation.”_ Gasping again, dropping his voice again,  _“You’re the late Queen’s daughter, the one he..”_

You nodded,  _“Yes, my Brother took me in after, raised me with his children, though I’m not so sure how the Dwarves would react if they found out who I’m related to, even if I’m only half Noldorin.”_  Your head turning as you reached your stop, he held out his hand to allow you to go first and pointed the right way to go.

_ “Well don’t you worry, it’s safe with me and I’ll do my best to help you smooth your way into the group, can you speak Khuzdul?” _

You held out your hand tilting it side to side,  _“Kind of so so, I can read it and write it better than I can speak it, but I am working on it.”_

He smiled at you brightly chuckling,  _“Well that’s what counts, one thing I’ve learned about Dwarves is that it’s the effort they really respect, so do your best at speaking with them, even if you have to write it out, they’ll respect your attempts.”_  Holding the door open for you when you reached it and guiding you through the hallways to the main rehearsal room in bright polished wood and white stone walls where the director headed straight for you, the tall man with dark hair and bright eyes holding out his hand to claim yours as the group behind him all eyed you curiously.

Your hand slid into his as he gave it a vigorous shake speaking to you in hurried Elvish,  _“Oh I am thrilled to finally meet you, I’ve seen all your videos online”_ His eyes wandering to Bilbo as he finally released your hand,  _“I see you’ve already made a friend, well I’ll let you get to your seat I have some things to grab but I will see you in a bit.”_  Nodding at you with another large smile before leaving.

Bilbo glanced at you with a quick smile,  _“Bifur, one of the few who can speak Elvish, Ori does as well.”_  Motioning toward the smaller Dwarf setting up his flute in his chair,  _“Most of the others do know at least a bit of Hobbitish too, though you have to speak it slowly.”_

You nodded and let him walk you over to the seating area leaving your side to claim his own seat and set up his French horn smiling at him as he left you, drawing a steady breath and crossing to the string section setting your bag in your seat and opening your case lifting your violin free and checking the tuning along with the condition of your bow until you felt another set of eyes on you. Glancing over to your right you caught a familiar large smile from your acquaintance, Fili, recognizing you and heading over to your side quickly as his Brother and Uncles turned to see who he’d left them to speak to.

Fili,  **“Jaqi! You’re here!”** Smirking until it hit him that he still didn’t know Hobbitish.

Turning as Kili wrapped his arm around Fili’s back shooting you a large smirk,  **“Fi, who’s your friend?”**

Fili turned as his Uncles reached his sides still clutching their instrument cases, Thorin with a Cello, Dwalin with a Viola and the younger two with Violins, Thorin’s eyes going over you slowly remembering you from yesterday shooting you a smirk that dropped with Fili’s answer, **“This is Jaqi, the woman I met yesterday.”**

Their eyes darting back to you shooting you small smiles as Fili introduced them each and you shook their hands as they offered them and you slowly said, **“Pleasure to meet you.”** Triggering Thorin’s mouth to quirk back up at yourincorrect pronunciation, drawing in a quick breath and repeating the word properly.

His breath faltering as your eyes locked with his squinting them slightly as you repeated it back correctly this time making his smirk grow,  **“Perfect.”**

Your eyes darting back to Fili who was eyeing your Violin, while you were doing your best not to eye Thorin hungrily at the memory of him pressed against you, even from just a moment you could trace each of the muscles hiding under his deep blue button down shirt under his jacket, who was still boring holes into the side of your head, asking in Hobbitish,  _“You play here, now?”_  Motioning his hands along with his words making you giggle again.

You nodded answering in Khuzdul,  **“Yes, I start today.”**

He smiled again as Dwalin corrected your accent on ‘start’ as Bifur came back into the room again drawing them to head back to their seats, the rest of the Dwarves entering the room eyeing you curiously spotting you as the only new face with still no sight of the new Elf yet, your eyes wandering over to Ori who’s head darted back to you offering you a smile after hearing you’d made friends with Bilbo and leaning over to his brother informing Nori about your new friendship with Bilbo earning a smile from him as well.

This drawing the Durin’s attention between them and you, eyeing you closely as you laid your jacket over the back of your chair before setting your case under your chair after shutting it, Thorin and Durin eying you closely counting the chairs noticing finally that you’d claimed the first seat, eyes widening at the realization of your race as you pulled the top half of you hair back into a small bun revealing your pointed ears. Fili glanced up at you after placing his case back under his chair with a fading smirk that came back within another moment leaning closer after nudging his brother’s elbow after he let out a soft gasp noticing your ears,  **“Can’t wait to hear you play.”**

Your eyes squinted for a moment repeating, ‘wait and play’, setting your violin in your lap digging in your bag pulling out dictionary and handing it to him which he accepted with a large smile as the Dwarves around you buzzed at noticing your ears while he showed you each word and sounded it out for you smiling larger as you got the word correct before closing it and returning it to you. His Uncles both eyeing the book as they whispered between each other agreeing that at least you were learning their language and perhaps you weren’t going to be like the old Noldorin King after all.

Their whispering died down as Bifur eagerly took his place at his small podium starting the rehearsal with introducing you, confusing the Dwarves at their expectations of some pompous tall slender Elf strutting in to show them how it’s done, all slightly more comfortable with your quiet easing into your seat though no less suspicious about you, especially what your connection was with the younger Durins, something that seemed to dig into Thorin the longer he watched you at Fili’s left. Though through your first rehearsal their doubts were silenced as you eased through the 12 sheets of intricate sheet music, the only one to master it right away other than the two eldest Durins, through the second run through they both fixed on you watching as you played it with your eyes closed, entirely from memory the same as they could to lock it in your mind, one of the main reasons they’d both earned their top seats so easily.

.

As the rehearsal ended you placed your instruments back into your cases before you stood again, you laid your case on your seat grabbing your jacket and pulling it back on before pulling your hair out from under it allowing your long black curls to fall back down to your waist each curl resting once again after you’d pulled the small bun out of the top of your hair pulling the tie back around your wrist once again shielding your distinct Elf ears from view though it took a few moments until you remembered to draw back your glow again. 

The older Durins returning to your side after Bilbo had rejoined your side with a large smile as Nori and Ori trailed after him, Bilbo quickly introduced you to both of them and Ori’s face lit up as he switched to Elvish,  _“You were incredible! So Bilbo said you’re learning Khuzdul, well if you need any help with that you just go ahead and ask cuz both of us would be happy to help you with it!”_  Nodding happily as the others stared at him confused while he fumbled in his pockets pulling out a receipt to scribble his and Bilbo’s numbers on before handing it to you.

Fili nudged his Brother’s elbow whispering,  **“What did he say?”**

Kili,  **“Not sure, something about being happy…”**  He smiled at you as you glanced at him curiously, clearing his throat and repeating something he’d learned from his last meeting with Tauriel, a phrase she’d informed him was used to greet a person you’re close to, his smile dropping as you tensed and turned back to look at Ori who was frantically stammering while glaring at Kili,  _“He did not mean that!”_  He turned to his Cousin pointing a finger at him angrilly,  **“You don’t say that!! To anyone! Not even Tauriel!! I don’t care what she said it meant!!”**

Thorin and Dwalin both tensing as their breathing quickened watching you draw a quick breath before asking Ori,  _“He’s dating an Elf?”_  Ori nodded,  _“That explains it.”_  You looked back to Kili with a quick smile as he still stood with a shocked gaze locked on you,  **“No, worry, just joke.”**  Offering him another smile finally drawing a timid smile and nod from him as his Uncles relaxed slightly, Thorin’s eyes fixed on your face offering you the proper way to say what you meant nodding as you parroted it back to him making his smile grow again drawing another sparkle from his eyes as Dwalin leaned over to Ori who quickly raised his hand,  **“I’m not translating what he said.”**

You glanced at Dwalin asking  **“Translation?”**  while pointing at Kili, he nodded and watched as you pulled out your dictionary and notebook quickly scribbling out the Runes for what he said, Fili’s eyes going wide as he read the translation whacking his brother in the shoulder before mumbling,  **“You tell Tauri she can’t have you saying anything like that again!!”**

Thorin and Dwalin’s eyes furrowing as you handed them the notebook, both looking at what you’d written first in shock then enfuriated before showing it to Kili whose mouth dropped open wide turning back to you,  **“I did not mean that!! I am so sorry!”**

Dwalin handed you back your notebook which you slid back into your bag after sliding the pen back through the spirals, you shot him another smile,  **“Did not, mean it. Not mad.”**

Kili glanced back to his Uncles promising to talk to her as your phone buzzed, you pulled it out spotting the message from your Nephew Caranthir wishing you luck at your rehearsal and that he would text you when you he got out of his next class, you quietly giggled and slid your phone back into your bag glancing back up to find Thorin eyeing you intently with a slightly jealous flash in his eyes.

Fili looked at you,  **“Who’s Caran?”**

You smiled at him,  **“Uh, my,”**  glancing at your book flipping to the right word noticing as Thorin’s eyes squinted slightly trying to see the small print from his spot five feet away then relaxing as you sounded out,  **“Nep, peh, mh, we, mep, hewe.”**  Showing him the book unsure, knowing you failed at it, as their faces twisted trying to contain their chuckles at your terrible attempt at whatever you were trying for, Fili curtly laughed at the word you pointed at reading,  **“Nephew.”**  You nodded biting your lip glancing at the word again, quietly repeated the 6 syllable word memorizing it, the innocent expression sliding back onto your face again causing another large smile to fight it’s way back onto Thorin’s face that drew your attention straight back to it.

Bilbo stealing your attention away again asking if you’d want to get a lunch, you replied with a nod before the others quickly jumped in inviting themselves along too, the Hobbit soon curling his arm around yours pinning you between him and Ori who both took turns filling you in on everything you’d need to know about being in the orchestra and all their travels and the upcoming events as each of the other Dwarves tried to jump in when they could, all keeping their eyes locked on you eager to learn more about you.


	2. Chapter 2

Languages -  **Khuzdul,** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

Your first meal went alright enough, glancing between Bilbo and Ori who kept you well distracted enough much to the other Dwarves displeasure, soon enough finding themselves torn from your company as you had to leave to meet up with your Nephews in Mirkwood when they called you begging for your assistance. Standing as you reached for your wallet in your bag only to be stopped by Bilbo who insisted that he pay for your portion, you agreed only if you could pay for your next lunch, something he agreed to with his fingers crossed under the table unwilling to ever have to make you pull out your wallet for anything when he suggested to go out in the first place. Stealing one more glance at the table you spotted Thorin trailing your steps as you left shooting you one last smirk as you turned back to join the crowds passing by the open door, his eyes falling to the table struggling to breathe or focus on anything said around him, thinking to himself, ‘Damnit’ as your innocent smile flashed back into his mind again.

.

Your trip went well enough, finding yourself once again in the subway station though this time headed in the opposite direction, gripping the support bar in the crowded train, each tall blonde Elf eyeing you curiously, eyes lingering on your long black hair assuming at once  _Noldorin_ , holding your calm exterior you pulled out our phone to double check the location they promised to meet you in before sliding your phone back into your bag. The doors opened and you took your place at the end of the line following the fast moving crowd around you towards the large Eagle statue beside the fountain in the park nearby spotting the two redheaded Nephews of yours standing next to your acquaintance from earlier and another tall redheaded female Elf.

You greeted your Cousins with a large group hug giggling as they lifted you from the ground before turning you to face the Prince and his friend,  _“Prince Legolas, Tauriel, our Aunt.”_

Legolas bowed his head to you with a large smirk,  _“Jaqi, we met on the subway earlier during my stop in Erebor.”_

Your eyes darted to Tauriel,  _“You wouldn’t happen to be dating Kili Durin would you?”_

She nodded, _“How did you guess that?”_

_ “We are in the Orchestra together, you really shouldn’t have told him to say that insult was a familiar greeting, I could understand wishing to see him say it to King Thranduil possibly but you shouldn’t have just unleashed him with that when he could have done some real damage to hs Family name.” _

Her eyes widened, _“I didn’t think he’d actually say that, to anyone, I though he’d run it by his Cousin Ori first. Oh damn!”_ Her eyes searching around through her mild panic attack then darted back to you,  _“He didn’t say it to you did he?!” You nodded, “Oh I am so sorry!!”_

You smiled at her, _“Just don’t choose something so cruel next time, it’s really on him if he doesn’t check it first.”_

Legolas chuckled again eyeing you with another smirk,  _“Have you eaten yet?”_

You nodded,  _“Just came from lunch with the Durins and Mr Baggins from rehearsals.”_

Legolas chuckled again,  _“I’m surprised they’re so close to you already, I thought with the feud they’d be the last to befriend you.”_

_ “I’ve only told Mr Baggins about my Father, I don’t think the others have figured it out yet.” _

Your Nephews curled their arms around your shoulders and back,  _“If they give you a hard time let us know, we’ll set them straight!”_

Legolas chuckled, “ _I was thinking more about your Mother’s side from King Thingol.”_ Earning a quiet groan from you and another chuckle from him as Tauriel’s eyes went a bit wider again,  _“Consider it unmentionable.”_

You nodded and they all led you straight for the Castle gaining a large number of curious gazes and whispers about you, though beside your Nephews they could clearly see the familial resemblance in your facial features even with the vast difference in your hair, eyes and height. 

The front gates opened for you allowing you a clear view of the garden covered city filled with massive trees connected with pathways and tree houses, all leading to the main Castle carved from a pale marble with streaks of silver through it coated with a thin layer of ivy and massive statues surrounding the outer walls of the Valar and smaller figurines of their creations. The large white Gold doors opening to reveal massive rooms with all of the same glistening stone carved into massive pillars and trees etched into the walls with scattered images of Elks between them with silver and green banners scattered throughout with images of the Royal line’s crest and images from several old battles across them lining your path to the Throne Room.

Each Elf you passed bowing low to their Prince before eying you after you’d passed leaving ripples of insinuations and comments about you before being silenced as the Throne Room doors closed behind you, your eyes stopping on the back of the tall Blonde Elf before you, arms crossed behind his back as he looked at the stacks of notes scattered across the large table at the foot of the stairs leading to his Throne. His broad muscular frame showing in his deep green tight button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into dark grey dress slacks, the tall silver crown weightlessly resting around the back of his head, your eyes taking in the similarity between him and the Prince beside you who was in a deep green shirt also but with jeans and boots also with a slimmer build and a few inches shy in height.

The King turned as his Son cleared his throat, his arms releasing their grip as he turned, smiling coolly at your group,  _“Another message so soon? I was..”_ His eyes landing on you causing his voice to drop off with his lips partially parted eyeing you completely before crossing the distance between you holding out his hand for you, sifting your case to your other hand you rested your hand in his open palm which he quickly bowed to you and kissed your knuckles gently,  _“Princess Jaqiearae, I haven’t seen you since the day your…”_ His thumb gently running over your Mother’s ring before meeting your eyes again with a pained expression in his pale silvery blue eyes lightening when you smiled at him.

“ _The day we buried my Mother, yes, I remember you, though you seemed much taller back then.”_

His cool exterior broke with a string of laughter breaking him into a more relaxed stance as he gently released your hand staring adoringly taking in your full image and etching it into his mind.

_ “Well you have grown since then.” _

_ “Not very much, it’s mostly the shoes.” _  Smirking up at him causing his smile to grow as he chuckled softly again.

He glanced at your Nephews,  _“Where exactly have you been hiding her all this time?”_

They chuckled before Amras replied,  _“Oh like we could get her to do anything ever.”_

Amrod,  _“She’s been wandering all on her own whims.”_

Amras,  _“Though Father does do his best to keep her well on his horizons. Just in case.”_

The Kings eyes rested on you again,  _“All these years you’ve finally wandered back into my sight, I shall have to keep very close watch on you then aren’t I, at least for your Brother’s sake.?”_

You shot him an even wider grin,  _“Good luck with that.”_  Causing his smile to grow again as he burst into another short round of laughter.

_ “You’re so much like her, something I’ve greatly missed, a person of her caliber, I look forward to your visits in the future. For now, have you eaten?” _  You nodded,  _“Wine then?”_

_ “It’s barely past 3.” _

He chuckled,  _“Then what would you wish for us to do, dancing then, a movie perhaps or your former favorite hide and seek in the royal armory?”_  Raising his eyebrows curiously triggering a giggle from you.

_ “I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.” _

_ “Oh you’re never interrupting anything, just like your Mother, everything else merely interrupts your plans.” _  Holding out his hand for you again curling your hand around his arm and leading you to the Royal Wing for privacy, spending the day catching up with each other about your lives while you got to know his Son and Kili’s girlfriend better, staying until nearly sunset when you made your way back to your apartment under the protection of five guards from Mirkwood.

.

Thorin was lounging in his living room on his couch when he heard a group of Elven voices out in the room outside his front door, he sighed and stood giving in to his curiosity hoping that it could alleviate his mind endlessly thinking of you glancing through the peephole to have his jaw drop seeing you in the company of five Blonde Elves, all heading into the apartment leaving you in the hall before exiting and bowing to you before leaving. As the outer door shut he swung open his door without even realizing as he practically shouted your name, only realizing what he’d done when you turned back to him with a slightly stunned expression before giving him a small wave and a smile,  **“Thorin”**.

He shifted resting his arm on his door frame awkwardly opening and closing his mouth before finally saying in broken Elvish with a slightly pained expression,  _“Pleased trip family to?”_  Doing his best to smile again without his cheeks heating up in embarrassment from not being his normal high achieving self.

Your face lit up as a giggle escaped you at his expression causing his smile to grow while his cheeks heated up even more, glancing at the floor then back to you with a breathy chuckle, you set down your violin case on the table beside your door leaning against your doorframe as well drawing another sparkle from his eyes as you spoke slowly,  **“Trip was good, met, with, friend from Mother.”**

_ “Mother is… healed?”  _ His brows pressing together at his lack of finding the right word.

He saw you grabbing your dictionary from your purse setting your bag and jacket in your apartment beside your violin and walked over to his side handing him the dictionary asking him,  _“Healed?”_

He glanced at you for a moment flicking the book open smirking at your closeness before glancing down, first at the page then finally realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his sweats had slid down barely covering his hips at all, exposing the top band of his boxer briefs underneath, doing his best to ignore that and feel confident before you again as he quickly found the words he needed tilting the book towards you stealing the chance to lean closer to you as you read it back to him properly drawing another smile to his face especially as you glanced back up at him a few inches from his face before flipping through the book again. The small breeze caused from the quick flipping of pages gave him a small breeze carrying your apple scent closer to him drawing his eyes to run over you again,  **“My Mother, fell, ill at 5.”** Doing your best to avoid oggling his half naked body inches from you as your temperature spiked.

His smile dimmed when he caught your eyes again,  _“I’m..”_

** “Don’t, thank you, but don’t.” **

He nodded briefly,  _“Your Father well?”_

He got another slightly pained expression and instantly regretted asking,  _“Hobbitish?”_

_ “Not, full well.”  _ With another pained expression.

You nodded biting your lip, “Gondorian?”

He shook his head, “I am nearly fluent in Rohrric, though it sounds rough.”

He froze at your smile still inches from his face answering in Rohirric, “I just moved here from Rohan.”

His smile grew relaxing finally that you had a way to communicate easier, “I’ve never been, but I hear it’s incredible.”

“It really is.”

“Do you like Erebor?”

You nodded, “What I’ve seen is beautiful.”

He bit his lip for a moment, “I take it family is a sore subject?”

“3 half brothers, 2 half Sisters, My oldest Brother raised me after my Mother passed, My Father..” He swallowed shifting his arm higher on the door frame beside you eyeing your face intently, “Didn’t want me, or my Mother when he’d gotten what he wanted from her, moved on quickly.” His smile dropped, your eyes darted in his apartment as his phone rang then gave him a small smile before starting to straighten up.

His hand rested gently on your side shaking his head, softly saying, “It can ring.” Before removing his hand “What happened to the Men who moved in?”

His eyes darting across the hall seeing the same stack of boxes from the days before then back to you seeing your smile come back with a quiet chuckle, “My Nephews.”

His eyebrows raising, “You don’t look…” Waving his hand in front of you not willing to finish for fear of insulting you again.

You chuckled again, “My Oldest brother is a good 15 years older than me, My Nephews are 4 years younger than me.”

He let out a quick chuckle rubbing his neck, “That explains it then.” His phone rang again causing you to glance at it again then stop suddenly as they hung up then rang again triggering a groan from him, tapping his hand against the door frame with a long exhale through his nose, “My Sister, won’t stop till I answer.”

You nodded pulling off of the door frame after wishing him goodnight and heading back inside your apartment and locking the door behind you leaving him staring in the open doorway at your closed door for a few moments before heading back inside his to find out what his Sister wanted that was so important to interrupt his private moment with you.

.

You shut your door letting out a shaky breath leaning against your door trying to calm your pounding heart sliding your bag back in your purse doing your best not to focus on the image of him shirtless in his doorway with his pants hanging dangerously low, you bit your knuckle holding in the whimper you knew was coming at your mind following the trail of hair across his chest leading down to his bellybutton into a small strip that kept going even farther, grabbing your phone to charge before you climbed into a practically arctic shower leaving you shivering after but doing nothing for the fire seemingly burning inside you. Climbing into bed after jerking your comforter and a pillow free from one of your boxes, wrapping yourself under the blanket hoping your pillow could muffle any sounds you made as your fingers acted in Thorin’s place while your mind drug you down an endless path of fantasies.

.

Nearly an hour later Thorin hung up the phone finishing his dinner and cleaning up after then headed to bed groaning as he dropped heavily onto it before jerking the covers back over him forcing himself to sleep to avoid daydreaming about you again knowing he’d no doubt be seeing you in his dreams, each more heated than the next. 

Once again he was stretched out across his couch before crossing to his door hearing you in the hallway outside your door, throwing open his door as he called your name, the smile on your face drawing him closer, pinning you against your door as you let out a gasp and a chuckle after as his body pressed against your body as he whispered to you in Khuzdul and smirking as you breathlessly whispered his name, his index finger started a trail at the base of your neck and trailed slowly through your parroting his whispered phrases back to him, and soft panting as he held your hands above your head with his other hand. 

Your breath became shakier as his finger reached your hips, adding three more as he gently slid them down your left leg to the hem of your dress that hugged you so tightly it drove him crazy, smirking as he nearly moaned another phrase for you to recite while forcing his hips firmly against yours triggering a gasp from him showing you just how your body and voice had done to him. 

His fingers gripping the dress gently raising it trailing his fingertips up the silky skin covering your thigh pressing a kiss to the back of your jaw just below your ear and trailing kisses along it while you recited his saying back in a faint whisper curling your thigh up against his side, finally reaching the lining of your panties and trailing across the soft lace material to cup you firmly pulling you against him as he raised his mouth just barely shy of touching your lips together before he breathlessly whispered, “Perfect.” 

His lips nearly hungrily crashing into yours while he jerked your hips closer against his and nearly jumped out of his bed landing on all fours at the sudden blaring of his alarm, gasping for air from his intense dream and the throbbing-ly painful bulge erection his dream had caused.

Groaning loudly into his pillow after shutting off the alarm and hissing out a ‘Damnit’ as his hand slid over the front of his briefs before finally shoving his hand inside knowing there was only one way it would ever go down in time for rehearsals, working through the rest of his dream in his mind as he moaned your name breathlessly into his pillow before finally being able to take a freezing shower to calm the lustful wave he knew was bound to hit him again once he saw you again and finishing his morning routine.

.

Working his way into his suit for the day while he finished his breakfast, filled his pockets before grabbing his Cello case and heading for his door and freezing as he saw you turn after locking your door shooting him a large smile, he managed to stammer out a good morning while he closed and locked his door before eyeing your peach colored dress under your same leather jacket from yesterday with a matching pair of peach colored heels as your skin glowed brightly under your hair hanging freely around your face again. He waved his hand towards the door as he crossed to open it for you following after closely with a large smile, at least until he spotted his Nephews and Dwalin staring at the both of you dumbfounded, his hand gently tapping your shoulder and asking in Rohirric, “Want a ride?”

You glanced over at his kin still staring at you with growing smirks then back to him, “I like the walk. Thank you though.”

He took a step as you did, “At least accept the ride when it rains or gets colder.”

You let out a soft chuckle then gave him another quick smile, “Fine, until then, see you after my walk.” He stood and watched you turn and walk off towards rehearsals letting out a soft groan before turning to face the questions he knew were waiting for him, closing the distance and cutting them off,  **“Her Nephews moved her things in before she arrived, she’s my new neighbor, nothing happened stop looking at me like that!”**  Shooting them a glare as he walked to Dwalin’s suv as they chuckled and turned to join him.

Kili,  **“So what was all that bounce in your step from this morning?”** Shooting him a wink resting his arm on the suv beside them.

Thorin let out a rumbling breath, smirking at his Nephew,  **“I dreamt I slapped you for making us late.”** Then closed the trunk door after sliding his cello case carefully into its spot and heading for the passenger seat as the three of them chuckled.

Dwalin asked through the door as he opened it as Thorin climbed in,  **“You’re letting her walk?”**

Thorin sighed resting his head back against the head rest,  **“I offered, she refused, ‘likes the walk’.”**

Fili chuckled,  **“Hmm sounds like she needs a break to calm down after her night across from her Mr Dreamy Eyes.”**  Playfully swooning against Kili’s shoulder in the back seat as Dwalin laughed loudly while Thorin held back a groan as Dwalin started the short ride to rehearsals.

.

_ Steady breaths, slow and steady  _ doing your best to keep your knees from shaking and your mind from wandering back to him, but the fact that you had to sit for hours in the same room listening to the incredible music that those hands of his could bring to life didn’t help matters any especially when you’d felt his eyes lingering on you through the rehearsals and the lunch after, and in the hall,  _no, stop it, do . not . go . there!_  

Finally calming yourself as you hopped onto the streetcar and accepting the spot beside Bilbo that he had held for you before asking all about your lunch with your family for the rest of the ride, thoroughly impressing him at how comfortable you’d been around the Elf King while he tried his best imagining what the stern King would look like with a smile on his face only ever seeing him on tv with his same blank expression. His comment triggering a set of giggles you muffled with your hand while you scrolled through your phone and discretely pulled up a picture Legolas had taken of the two of you smiling together the day before with his arm curled around your shoulders nearly dropping his jaw drawing another giggle from you before you climbed off.

.

You headed for your chair hearing another being knocked over from the horn section as you pulled out of your coat followed by a group of glares coming from the Durins aimed at the man who dared ogle at you, at least until Thorin nearly knocked his Cello case over when he spotted the strapless dress with the low cutout dip in the back in the shape of three bows along the woven straps holding it together. 

His stunned expression mirrored in flashes across the Durin’s faces until you took your seat and quietly crossing your legs nearly causing another chair to be knocked over as your foot bounced during your brief inspection of your violin and the new notes from the director on a new arrangement as Fili slid into the chair beside yours with a smirk grabbing the dictionary he saw poking out of your purse flipping to gorgeous, butchering it terribly making you bite your lip to hold back your laugh as he flipped to the word for dress and mangled that one forcing a chuckle from Ori who quickly corrected his speech before you glanced at Fili saying,  **“Thank you.”** Glancing up to see the rest of the Durins as they circled around you again each doing their best to converse with you in their own broken sentences so you could understand while your book made several rounds to help clarify what they intended to say until Bifur arrived and started the rehearsal for the day.

Thorin quickly studied the changes in his sheet music stealing one last glance at you before he managed to draw his focus back to the music though after the first run through your hunch turned out to be true that you would be spending nearly the entire time trying your best to avoid Thorin’s intent gaze locked on you once again.

Your nerves spiked again as you were called over to Bifur’s podium after the final run through, his quick smile somewhat easing your nerves from everyone staring as he spoke out in Elvish,  _“I was wondering if you were free tomorrow.”_

You nodded,  _“No set plans for the rest of the month other than being here.”_

His smile grew, _“Good, because we have a band asking specifically for you, our best violinist, along with a backing Orchestra, they’re only available to fly in tomorrow.”_

_ “Sounds good, same time as always?” _

He nodded with a chuckle,  _“Not even going to ask which band?”_

His smile grew,  _“The Eorlingas.”_

And a quick giggle escaped you, quick to be covered by your fingers over your lips at remembering the band you’d often play along side during your panhandling days that won a huge recording contract on a singing competition show 5 years ago and had since their popularity had exploded through Middle Earth,  _“Sorry, I just, I know them, I played on more than a few of their demos.”_

He chuckled,  _“They did mention something like that when they called. I will call them back and confirm your agreement to be there.”_

You nodded and he announced the plans to the rest of the room who all started buzzing with excitement as Bifur left to call the band back and confirm just while your phone lit up with an email from them, which you quickly replied to, as Thorin curiously looked on and Fili tried to discretely read over your shoulder with a slight pout when he realized you were using yet another language he didn’t know. You glanced over and smiled at him,  **“Old Friends.”**

He smiled back at you as you put your phone away and grabbed your jacket pulling it on as Fili helped you pull your hair out from under it shooting a smirk to his Uncle who he knew was gathering his things as quick as he could to join you again, locking his case and crossing the floor after Dwalin had already reached your side and made an attempt to get you to go out with them to lunch again as you head outside.

.

Only until you got outside to see King Thranduil and Prince Legolas waiting with Tauriel who happily rushed over to Kili and dragged him away while King Thranduil stood from his spot leaning on his car smiling at you as Legolas called out your name shooting you a large smile while they crossed the short distance over to both curl you into large hugs, lifting you and pecking you on the cheeks as you let out muffled giggles against their shoulders.

King Thranduil smiled at you,  _“Hungry?”_

You smiled up at him causing his smile to grow,  _“I actually just got invited to have lunch with the Durins again.”_

His eyes raised to glance over to the Durins with a smirk before heading over and switching to Khuzdul bowing his head slightly to Thorin who glanced curiously between you two after nodding his head,  **“Prince Thorin, I was wondering if you and your group would care to join me at my apartment a few blocks over for lunch? Haven’t had much time with Jaqi here since she was a child and we’re only in town for the day.”**

Thorin’s eyes landed on you again catching Legolas brushing your hair behind your shoulder and ran his finger through it admiring your curls bouncing as he released them doing his best not to scowl and forcing a smile onto his face,  **“Sounds good.”**

Thranduil gently grabbed your case and offered a ride to Bilbo, Ori and Nori who didn’t have a ride allowing them to jump in the limo with them as the Durins followed in their car, leaving their instruments in the Durin’s vehicle in the guarded garage on the bottom floor of his apartment building.

.

Heading upstairs and giving you all a quick tour after accepting your purse and laying it beside your violin case he carefully laid out on the table in the front room as Legolas accepted your coat smirking at the back of your dress not expecting the cutouts down your back and smiling at the Dwarves and Bilbo while they added their coats to the empty hangers in the coat closet beside yours before following your path. 

Thorin doing his best to subtly make his way closer to you, nearly knocking you over when he bumped into you, gripping your waist holding you steady as you burst into a fit of giggles that you muffled with your hand as Thranduil turned back to you with a smirk spotting Thorin’s hands around your waist shooting the King a quick nervous smile as he inched backwards from his spot pressed against your back before reluctantly released your waist as Thranduil moved the tour ahead.

Leaving you in the large room with various pictures of random celebrities and other political figures along with a scattered few of you curled up in his arms with your Mother curled up asleep on his, Thorin leaned in to inspect it further, and glanced at you as you said,  **“My Mother.”**

He smiled at you then glanced back at the other pictures hoping for more of them and they all took turns glancing at the others you pointed at, most of them you during your early childhood and your Mother’s as well all wondering how you all knew each other at least until they spotted the pictures of the two of them at a school graduation together with his Father and a man they assumed to be hers with matching purple eyes, who was wearing his large jewel covered crown, drawing set of shocked expressions when they recognized the late King from one of the distant Countries in Valinor.

Their eyes trailing back to you hearing your heels on the marble floor heading into the kitchen as they softly whispered to each other,  **“She’s a Princess?”**

Dwalin glanced at the picture again, **“A Duchess at least.”** Thorin’s smirk came back turning to join you in the preparing of the meal as his mind swirled with new possibilities with you, always barring himself from relationships with too deep a connection at the insistence that he would one day inherit the Durin Crown that he would one day have to choose a woman of Royal Birth, preferably one without a direct line of succession, most commonly the Spare Children or Cousins or Nieces to the Crown, and with what you’d mentioned about an older brother you definitely filled that description perfectly, now all that really barred you from your possible bond was his extreme failure at Elvish and tolerable Hobbitish.

Quietly claiming the spot at your side as the others filed in to claim their own as he stole quick glances at you with a smile fixed on his face quietly asking you in Rohirric, “Your Grandfather was a King?”

Your eyes met his forcing a small smile out, “Both of them were.”

His eyebrows rose, “So you’re in line for their thrones then?”

You glanced up at him then back to the veggies you were cutting, “8 th in line for one, 25 th  I believe in the other. Nothing close to your spot in lineage.”

His head turning as Thranduil leaned around you grabbing the ones you’d already cut offering you a large smile to you and a smaller to Thorin, “What’s all this about lineage?”

“They spotted the picture with you and Mother at your graduation.”

He let out a chuckle,  **“Oh yes, She was always kind to me when we grew up in Doriath, even though she far outranked me.”**

Fili glanced over with a puzzled expression,  **“But you were both children of Kings.”**

Thranduil smirked over at him,  **“My Father sort of fell into his Throne, some distant relative passed, claimed Greenland and passed it to me, we weren’t ranked very high at all, though my Father did have an occasional spot as Adviser to hers. One of the reasons they abandoned her the way they did”**

Thorin looked at him slightly shocked at his words before glancing back to see you adding more of your cuttings to the bowl in the King’s hands before turning and grabbing more to cut as he headed to boil your cuttings while Thorin asked,  **“Abandoned?”**

Thranduil nodded,  **“Jewelia was the 5** ** th ** **  child for her Parents and preferred a far simpler life, seeing as she was 12 ** ** th ** **  in line there was very little use for staying in the castle for the rest of her life, something about her choosing a life of a commoner didn’t sit well with her siblings so they severed ties.” **  They all glanced at you with pitying gazes which Thranduil caught,  **“None of that now, Jaqi’s had a hard lot but one thing she won’t tolerate is pity, she’s earned far greater for what she’s achieved through it all.”**

Through the rest of your cooking and meal stories were mostly traded between the Durins and Thranduil and Legolas trading stories and jokes relaxing their strained relationship between their Kingdoms at least a little bit before you were helped back into your jacket as they pulled theirs back on and you were given rides back to Erebor after receiving another round of hugs from the Elf King and Prince.

.

Pulling back up to your apartment after dropping Bilbo and the Ri brothers off you let out a sigh grabbing your things and heading inside to drop off your violin and the mail you’d grabbed before heading out to the store remembering the bookstore you’d noticed back in town the other day. Easily finding your way back to the bustling shopping center once again weaving through the crowds and entering the bookstore, skimming the shelves and pausing on the translation books, grabbing an audio one for Khuzdul, and written copies of Hobbitish, and Elvish before scanning the rest of the shelves and settling on a book that Elrond had suggested as a Dwarvish classic and adding it to your pile and quickly heading to pay for them before heading for the grocery store before heading back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note – I should mention in this AU Dwarves live for thousands of years normally if unbound to their Ones(No this is not going to be another soulmate fic If I can help it, just wanted it noted), not just centuries as Tolkien had imagined them, and certain breeds of Men live for centuries, Mostly in Rohan from their half Evlen Ancestors with each having the ability to claim their Elven sides and remain immortal.

Khuzdul, Elvish, Rohirric, Hobbitish  
…  
Through your trip back from the book store your stomach nearly started to growl, through the two hours you’d spent scouring the shelves, you placed your new books in the enchanted outer pocket of your purse and strolled through the large shopping center in hopes of finding a place to get something to eat. Finding your way to the back of a frozen yogurt line as you felt the familiar crowding behind you as a group of Dwarves had noticed your place alone in line and made their way over to you as you quickly glanced at your shoes so your ears would be completely covered by your hair as the curls rolled their way forward and laid their way flat against your chest after.  
Their large bodies crowding around you as they tried their best to gain your attention, taking turns making flirtatious comments about you and you figure, you tried your best to ignore them until one of them reached out to grab a small group of your hair as he commented on its curl, forcing you to pull yourself back slightly, unable to back up with the Dwarves behind you, and brush his hand away firmly looking forward again biting your lip as he drew in an irritated breath.  
Even through your extensive military training due to your position and rank you couldn’t afford to draw any more attention to yourself that could spark any new fires between your races, so silence against whatever their worst comments or actions could be when they eventually found out your being from a Noldor line, all while secretly hoping they never learned if your Silvan side. The Dwarves around you all eyed you carefully noticing your deeper breathing to ready yourself as another group neared you, a few wearing smirks at their kin’s game until a flinch of fear flashed across their faces and they suddenly froze, your ears noting the pause in their voices while another neared your side and paused directly behind you.  
Your head slowly turning to your right at a familiar pine scent circling you while a large hand gently slid around your middle in a possessive way, the large hand coming to rest in the dip in your side as the other quickly slid your Mother’s Ring off of your right hand, your left hand reaching out to grip the center of his shirt but stopping as your eyes met the stunningly blue pair staring at you adoringly with a flash of regret in them, sneaking the ring onto your left ring finger as his hand brushed over yours and rested it against the center of his chest. Thorin’s voice coming out in a velvety whisper in Rohirric with a splash of louder Khuzdul thrown in, “Please don’t be mad with me, Bunnanunê, I’m sorry I’m so late, but I got you something.” (My Tiny Treasure) His hand leaving yours to draw a small box from the best jewelers in the Dwarf realm and quickly drew the dazzling bracelet coated in diamonds and sapphires in a solid white gold chain forming out runes of an eternal bond forcing your lips to part as your pulse raced, the cold metal resting against your skin as he easily secured it around your left wrist with one hand, before gently laying your hand across his curled fingers as he raised it higher quickly kissing your knuckles. Switching to a pleadingly hopeful gaze as he sweetly asked, “Forgive me?”  
Your eyes furrowed at him raising your chin slightly as you drew in a deep breath, “You owe me.”  
A large smile forming across his face at your perfect response drawing a slightly shocked response from the Dwarves around you as your hand left his to straighten his tie allowing them a glimpse of your large ring he’d snuck onto your ring finger claiming you as betrothed, in the least, while his arm curled around your back again easing slowly to its former spot, “Of Course, I am eternally in your debt.”  
As the line moved forward again you curled against his side bantering quietly back and forth quietly about how your days had gone so far, while the 2nd group returned to their seats and the first took several steps back, yours drawing a slightly more exaggerated tale with your limited vocabulary finding its way into your mind as you spoke forming into a tale of ridiculous whimsy about finding the most adorable cat in a store, partially stealing from a Children’s book in Rivendell about a child’s attempt to gain a cat from their parents at its talents while Thorin’s smile grew at your tale, recognizing parts of it from his tutoring after school.  
Letting out a quiet chuckle as he glanced down at you with a large smile promising, “After this then we’ll go shopping for this perfect cat of yours, only the best for my Princess.” Grabbing your right hand and raising it to kiss your knuckles with an adoring smile.  
You did your best not to turn beet red at what you could understand from his response and turned forward as he curled around you from behind and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of your forehead while your smiles grew and you curled your hands around his strong arms. You reached the front of the line where he gently released you so you could both fill your bowls and take them to the scales to pay, Thorin had already guessed the amount and drew the bills from his wallet, leaving the rest for a tip as he grabbed a set of spoons curling his arm around your back and leading you to the secluded Dwarf sized two seated curved booth.  
Sliding in first and claiming your bowl so you could slide up onto the booth, thankfully you were facing away from the frozen crowd watching you, leaving him able to watch both you and the crowds looking on in slight shock at the secret intended to their oldest Prince. He chuckled as you scooted closer to him attempting to keep your legs crossed and sit against the back of the booth but failing to do so with your short legs, that couldn’t even touch the ground before you, he set down your bowls on the table before scooting against you gently raising your legs so you could rest them on his leg, allowing you to scoot back relaxing against the booth before he handed you your bowl and spoon with a sparkling smile. Softly switching to Rohirric, “I’m sorry for their behavior.”  
“Not your fault.”  
“They shouldn’t be so forward with you, or any Woman for that matter. And reaching for your hair at all without your consent is unthinkable, please believe me not all Dwarves are like that.”  
You quietly filled your spoon fighting back a giggle, “I’ve known a fair share, it’s mainly the Southern Clans in my observations are the most forward, so far it’s just been them to force a line. So Is this a normal occurrence for you, swooping in to aid a woman in need?”Raising your eyebrows as you ate the spoonful giving him a playful smirk as you drew out your clean spoon.  
He chuckled as you smiled from the tangy kiwi mixed with strawberry you’d added to your chocolate vanilla swirl with gummy bears added along with small rock candy sprinkled on top, the flavors mixing deliciously in your mouth as you chewed the toppings and swallowed, “No, normally I would leave people be, their motives normally turn calmer in my presence allowing the woman a chance to leave as they focus on me.”  
Claiming his bowl as he eyed yours curiously comparing it to his peach chocolate swirl with gummy bears, chocolate chips, rock candy and strawberries slices in his mind, you smirked at his curious gaze filling your spoon and offering it to him. He chuckled again before accepting your spoonful and happily cleared the spoonful smiling at the flavors mixing as you filled your spoon for yourself, “Delicious.” Licking his bottom lip for the last taste of chocolate on it, “Never thought to add in the kiwi.”  
Your eyes returning to the bowl you held close to your stomach, “And the bracelet, is that a common pocket item of yours, carry around a ridiculously gorgeous jeweled bracelet for any damsel you stumble across?” Fighting a giggle through your question at his large smile.  
“It’s actually my Mother’s, My Father asked me if I’d pick it up for him from its cleaning at the jewelers.”  
Your brows raised as you whispered to him, “You put the future Queen’s jewels around my wrist? Please tell me you’re joking!”  
He chuckled again as he filled his spoon, “I did and I’m not.” Smirking at you as he drew the spoonful into his mouth.  
“You can’t just put them on anyone.”  
He chuckled, as his eyes sparkled at you again, “I trust you. For anyone else I wouldn’t ever consider lending it out for a meal let alone a moment.”  
You giggled and asked sarcastically, “Really, you mean I don’t get to keep it after, what a teasing game you’ve found.”  
Thorin chuckled deeply as his eyes sparkled at you brightly drawing the attention of the Dwarves who were fighting not to stare at their Prince, “If it’s that painful for you I’ll buy you one, much larger though to ease the transition.”  
You giggled again, “Ease the transition, interesting way to put it.” He chuckled again offering a spoonful from his bowl for you, eyeing your lips hungrily as they parted and closed again as you cleaned his spoon before meeting your eyes again with another adoring gaze.  
You nodded with a half smirk licking your bottom lip between chews and then swallowed as he waited for your review, your index finger grazing along the bottom of your lip after before curling around your spoon to fill it again, “Not bad, more strawberry than I’d choose though for the toppings though.” Making his smile grow as he claimed another mouthful, “So what made you swoop in and claim me?”  
He swallowed fighting the curling of the corners of his mouth into a larger smile at your correct guess, “You seemed like you were readying yourself for an attack, my People aren’t normally cruel by nature, so what I guessed you needed a confirmation of your safety here, your race doesn’t make you a target straight out. We’re not that narrow minded.” His eyes wandering over the groups of Dwarves that had attempted to force their affections on you with a slow growing glare that quickly stopped so he could focus on you again drawing out another loving gaze at you that could have easily entranced you as it deepened while he caught a hidden expression flashing through your eyes deepening your attractive mystery to him.  
His eyes gazing deeper into yours as your expression shifted into one he couldn’t translate, somewhere between pain and intense fear masked behind a blank face leaving your eyes to revealed a muddled past, as your voice dropped quieter, “It’s not my race but my bloodline. If you knew…”  
He leaned closer raising your chin so you’d meet his eyes again after leaving his spoon in his bowl shooting you another comforting smile as he whispered closely against your ear, “I doubt your bloodline could have that effect.”  
You drew in a steady breath keeping your eyes fixed on his when he pulled back again, “I’m Finwe’s oldest daughter.”  
His eyes widened slightly as he flatly whispered, “Your Mother was the one he abandoned, the one that cost him his crown?” You nodded, and his lips parted before curling back into a small smile as his voice rose in a more comforting tone, “You’re not your Father.”  
Your eyes dropping to your bowl again raising your spoon as you mumbled, “I’m not my Grandfather either and yet I’ve had countless attempts on my life just for having his eyes.”  
His brows furrowed for a moment before forcing his face calm again to avoid the Dwarves around you assuming something was wrong between you, whispering again, “Who did this?”  
You swallowed, “They’re no longer breathing, don’t worry about it.”  
“What could he have done to gain such hatred against you?” Fighting to keep his voice at a low whisper.  
Your voice dropped as he moved in closer so you wouldn’t be overheard, eyeing your face carefully, “He nearly wiped out an entire city of Silvan Elves along with a chunk of the Ironfists and Stiffbeard Clans in a war that spanned centuries.” His eyes squinting for a moment then meeting yours again, “My Mother refused to carry out his orders for an attack on their clans. After she was banished most of his Forces and subjects fled with her, though it’s his name that seals my place in most Dwarf clans’ hatred.”  
His eyes dropped to the bowl that had claimed your gaze through your last sentence while he poured through his knowledge of the High Elves, “I’ve memorized the lineage of most of the High Elf lines in the west, and I found no record of any children from the line of Thingol except through Luthien’s Son, and nor of any other siblings.”  
Your eyes locked onto his noting the curious searching gaze within them, “They eventually joined my Mother in her banishment and fell shortly after before they’d had children, when you’re banished your entire life is erased from records, only those that were there remember them.”  
His gaze softened in understanding, knowing Dwarves repeat the same steps for banishment while another thought ran through his mind, “Your Mother, when she wed she was rumored to have an immense army.”  
“The ones that fled chose her to lead them, they only marched under her request after settling in Greenwood, ironically, the Dwarves that fled with them and those that stayed instantly cleared her of any blame for refusing to side with him, it’s their kin from other clans that refuse to see the truth.”  
He couldn’t fight the smirk that followed as you quickly shoved another spoonful into your mouth, he drew in a quick breath and moving back a few inches raising his voice a bit louder, “Well, I’ve seen no reason to believe you’re anything close to either of the Kings you come from, and I will do my best to cushion the blow when my Family learns of the connections.” Claming another spoonful of his own.  
Your head tilting in confusion, “Why would you?”  
He chuckled again at the innocent expression forming over your face again, “You’ve become a close part of our circle, we all work together and live nearby, it’s bound to come up especially when your Family visits again, we rarely get to make true friendships and you’ve easily claimed that title for a majority of my kin already. You are not your Family, if you were things would have gone very differently these past few days.” Eyes sparkling at you again as he claimed another spoonful while you did the same. “Tell me more about yourself, Thranduil mentioned your degrees and schooling but not much else after other than your travels.”  
You fought your giggle as you swallowed your mouthful as he realized his gentle order, “After school and my first round of travels when I hit 480 I submitted for my force training.”  
His eyes darted to meet yours again, covering his mouth with his hand unable to swallow the large spoonful he’d taken, “You served in the Elven forces?”  
You nodded, “Trained in Tirion mostly.”  
He finally managed to swallow, dropping his hand again to curl around his bowl, “How long did you serve?”  
“Nearly 600 years now.”  
His eyebrows raised eyeing you closely wondering at your age, “You’re still active?”  
“No, well, sort of. For Elves there’s another century after you can be called at any time, though the higher the rank that amount can go up. I take it you’ve served, as far as I know most Dwarf clans have the same requirements for service as Elves do.”  
He nodded with a proud smirk through an involuntary flex, “400 years, My brother Frerin, Dwalin and I, got out nearly a century ago now, doing our best to prepare our Nephews for it, so were you in the ground forces?”  
You shook your head covering your mouth as you packed your cheek so you could speak, “No, mostly I was a pilot and mechanic, though I did my face share on the ground as well in between.”  
His smile grew, “You flew, really, must have been incredible to fly, closest we got were the rides in the Rohirric carriers that took us where we were needed. Did you fly carriers or the jets?”  
“Mostly the Whyrrm Jets, but I’ve done rounds on the others as well depending on where they were dropping, good bit of pilots have a short list of refusal locations.”  
He smirked with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice, “Closest I got was driving a boar tank while the driver got stitched up.”  
You giggled through a nod, “Not bad, never got the chance to even get in one, though I’ve been on one, well, I sort of landed on one.” His brows pressed together tilting his head in a half smirk half confused smile drawing another giggle from you, “Long story, large Warg pack, involves a cliff and a river and technically, I was never even there, though a small platoon spotted a tiny creature randomly falling from the sky before getting carried away by a rope ladder leading to nowhere.”  
His eyebrow raised for a moment as his smirk grew, “Rope ladder leading to nowhere, I’m guessing Shielded Drake jet?”  
You smirked back, “Something like that.” Drawing another chuckle from him.  
His eyes trailed over you with another adoring gaze as a small group of Dwarves claimed the booth across from you trying their best to avoid looking at you both while still obviously attempting to listen in, he drew in a steady breath glancing back at you “So you decided to explore the shops?”  
“Went to the book shop, got some more translation books including a good audio one on Elvish if you’re willing.”  
He smirked through a muffled chuckle through his mouth full, “I really do need to work on that, along with my Hobbitish, I’m almost painfully slow at it. Fili asked for lessons as well.”  
“Bilbo and I could help with that.”  
He nodded finishing the last of his bowl as you did the same, gently helping you out of the large seat, wrapping his hands around your waist to steady you while you stood before grabbing your bowls and discarding them on your way out of the building.  
.  
Allowing him to curl you tighter into his side and guided you back to your apartments through the crowds, slowly releasing you as you drew closer to your building, you spotted the guard parked outside your building and drew the box from the Jewelers and carefully removed it and laid it gently inside then placed it firmly in his hand a he smiled and thanked you. He got roped into a small interrogation allowing you to slip inside after the short staircase, quietly slipping your rings back on your right ring finger again fighting the trembling threatening to take over your body from his snuggling and adoring gazes, your apartment stuffy as always at this time of day from the direct light shining through the large windows so you slid open to allow in the breeze before heading to take a shower.  
Your mind raced through your scrubbing and drying off, the towel dropping from your hands to the floor as you heard a loud crash from your living room, forgetting to pull on the rest of your clothes but not your purse containing your hidden hundreds of weapons and armor you threw open the door to your bathroom noticing the swarm of hornets swarming around, obviously their broken nest had flown through your window. A scream escaped you as they flew for you driving your charge for the front door, rushing through it as you opened it and slammed it shut behind you.  
..  
Thorin turned with a slight groan at seeing you head inside the apartment as he was stuck speaking with this guard who was more than a bit irritated that he’d had to wait so long, finally passing the bracelet off to deliver it to his Father and heading inside himself to change.  
He dropped heavily onto his couch to attempt to read, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt that hung over his briefs, dropping his book and sprinting to throw open his front door at your scream and door slamming. Panting as he stood in his doorway eyes locked on your trembling still partially wet figure in your panties and bra breathing heavily as you noticed him appear before you, pointing at the door behind you and mumbling to him between pants in Khuzdul, “Don’t, spike…bees..all full..”, His eyes sliding into a slight squint in confusion, before you could finish he’d jerked his shirt off crossing the short distance, pulling it over your head letting it drop loosely to around your knees and carefully opening your door and peering in noticing the massive wasps nest that had broken through your window as the wasps angrily flew around your apartment.  
He grabbed your case and bag by the door along with your boots and closed your door again before curling his arm around your back speaking to you softly in Rohirric, “Let’s get you inside, I’ll call someone to handle this.” Settling you down on his couch and covering your lap with a thick blanket after laying your things on the coffee table then turning and kneeling before you sliding his hands over your cheeks in hopes of drawing your attention back to him, “Just breathe and relax, I’ll take care of this alright?”  
You gave a shallow nod at his large smile and he stood allowing you another full glance at his body in only his small briefs, triggering another round of your heart pounding from watching him as he dialed a number on his phone that he’d grabbed from the table, switching to Khuzdul and informing someone about the situation and hanging up before turning to you again with a quiet sigh, then settling down between you and the arm of the couch, “How much is it going to be?”  
He smiled at you again, “Don’t you worry about that, one of my relatives is going to take care of the wasps. They have their own extermination company handle our problems all the time.” He settled down at your side curling his arm around you rubbing your other arm gently in an attempt to calm you when he started to chuckle against his best efforts.  
You glanced up at him curiously, “What?”  
A quiet chuckle escaped him that he fought to mask with him clearing his throat, “Just, we’ve faced Wargs and Orcs and a great number of creatures and wasps can easily send both of us running for our lives.” Chuckling again as you rolled your eyes struggling to hide your small smile at his comment.  
“Normally people aren’t allergic to the other creatures, where as wasps are tiny furious death bombs that are damn near impossible to hide from.” He chuckled again as he grabbed his remote allowing you to pick a movie to watch as he curled you against his chest in his attempts to calm you until his relatives arrived.  
“I’m sure there’s a way to switch the language somewhere in the menu…”  
You shook your head, “The subtitles should work well enough, I’m better at reading Khuzdul than speaking it.”  
..  
His voice drew your attention from the commercial with a singing, dancing raccoon for a new axe holder, “It must have been the teenagers next door trying for some extreme trick video or something.” His thumb tracing small circles against the sleeve covering your shoulder as he fought the knowledge of your lack of clothes under his large shirt doing his best to avoid getting excited as he felt your legs curl and rest against his leg under the blanket that he pulled across his lap as well.  
“If they did they deserved each sting they received.”  
A laugh escaped him, then drew in a breath parting his lips to shoot back with a joke as a knock sounded on his door, “Stay here, I’ll get it.” Pulling out from under the blanket and heading for the door giving you another look at his chiseled body, the Dwarf on the other side standing a head shorter than Thorin under a brown winged hat with another nearly identical to him at his side with redder hair, the latter with a longer beard. Both smirking at Thorin after they’d peered inside noticing you in his old University shirt as the dwarf with the hat cheekily asked while rocking on his feet, “We’re not interrupting anything are we?”  
Thorin let out a quick breath, “I was trying to keep her calm Bofur.”  
Bofur chuckled nudging the other’s arm, “Doubtful she’s very calm with that outfit of yours!”  
Chuckling again when Thorin glanced down realizing his lack of clothes finally and heading for his room muttering, “Right, clothes, should have guessed that.”  
You smirked behind your fingers as you rested your chin in your palm while using your other to pull your partially wet hair out from under Thorin’s shirt, he returned shortly after in sweats and another t shirt, glancing at you and stating in Rohirric, “Sorry, didn’t realize..” His eyes running to your hair with a nod and turning to the closet behind him and grabbing a towel and passing it to you with a small smile before switching back to Khuzdul and taking the brothers into the hall closing the door behind them while they peered inside your apartment.  
He returned shortly after to find you finishing your last passing of your comb through your now dry hair and claimed the towel from you eying your hair longingly for a moment as he went to add it to his clothes basket smiling at the apple scent now wafting through his apartment from you. Settling back at your side with another smile, “Bombur and Bofur, my Cousins, Should take them a few hours to clear it all up and they’ll patch up the window, my other Cousin will be by in the morning with a new window for your apartment, do you have a spare key I could leave them?”  
You nodded and drew it from your purse placing it in his palm, “Thank you.”  
He chuckled folding his fingers slowly around the small silver key in his palm silently hoping this wouldn’t be the only time he’d get to hold a key to your apartment mixed with a hopeful dream of sharing a place with you and being able to snuggle with you wrapped in his clothes again in your futures. “If you want you could stay here tonight, doesn’t seem right to leave you in an apartment with the window broken. I would take the couch of course.”  
You glanced up at him with a smile breaking on your face as a quick set of giggles escaped you, “Thorin I doubt you could sleep comfortably on this couch with your legs falling over the arm of the couch.”  
A loud set of laughs came from him as his eyes met yours, “I’ve slept on it countless times before.”  
You rolled your eyes pulling out from under the blanket and heading for the room he’d gone to change in, he leaned back with a growing smile as you appeared in the doorway again after a quick full laugh came from the room, “Really? You could fit what, 12 of me on that mattress. How did you even get it in the door?”  
He chuckled again, “It’s three mattresses actually, and it still took a fair bit of maneuvering.”  
You crossed the room again settling back at his side again, “If you’re insisting then we’re either sharing or I’m on the couch.”  
He smirked at you, “You’d be comfortable sharing?”  
“Feanor raised me with his 7 sons, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve shared a bed, and in the forces I used to use anyone around me as a pillow whenever I could, Dwarves tend to make the best pillows, even the toughest ones enjoy snuggling back.”  
He chuckled again, before letting out a steady breath fighting the sting of jealousy coursing through his chest, “Fine, but I should warn you I’ve been told I snore.”  
“And I hum in my sleep sometimes, oh, and if I start talking about butterflies do not tap my nose, I tend to throw punches.” He smirked again fighting a laugh, “Maglor learned that the hard way.”  
..  
After a small dinner you finished your movie marathon he cleaned up locked up and offered you one of his spare toothbrushes to get ready for bed eyeing you while you brushed and gargled after with a smirk before lighting the fire and shutting off the lamps in his bedroom, standing as you reentered the room drawing another large smile from him as you headed for the bed and pulled the thick fur blankets back and settled under them as he joined you. Sliding closer to you but staying about a foot away from you and laying back, brushing his braided hair behind his shoulders while you laid out pulling one of his large pillows flat and laying on your stomach and nuzzling into it relaxing against his soft mattress. He rolled onto his side slightly to pull the blanket higher over your shoulders smiling at you as your eyes opened again earning a muffled “Thank you” from you, getting a chuckling “Warm enough now?” in return, your sleepy nod earn another chuckle while he laid back on his back closing his eyes with a soft sigh relaxing into a deep sleep.  
.  
Thorin’s fingers traced more circles against the thin t shirt draped across your side pulling slowly from his dreams noticing the fingers brushing small lines onto his chest under his shirt that was bunched up to his chin, raising his hands to sloppily jerk it clean from his left shoulder and head dropping it on the floor beside the bed then feeling the settling of silky hair back across his shoulder and chest as he laid back down. His arms slowly tightening against him then lifting to lay across his chest finding a body draped across his chest while he felt another soft breath slide across the base of his neck before he realized you were draped across his chest and snuggling your head against his neck and the side of his head again, quietly recovering you before curling his arms gently around you again.   
Your body relaxing against his again with another nuzzle drawing him to curl his arms around you tighter understanding you were snuggling for warmth as he noticed the slight chill in the room and freezing as you mumbled in a breathy whisper attempting to repeat, “Bunnanunê” through another snuggle, bringing another large smile to his lips. His nose prickling at the slight chill drawing him to gently roll and lay you on your side making sure you were covered as he slipped out noting it was barely midnight as he re-lit the fire before sliding back into bed with another smirk as you slid closer against him seeking his warmth, sliding his arm back under you hoping to curl you back onto his chest, scooping you in his arms until you stunned him with your lips pressed against his firmly for a brief moment.  
Your arms curling around his sides as you broke the kiss, his shocked expression locked on his face with his lips still parted while you snuggled against his chest and neck again pushing him onto his back again as another contented breathy whisper slid across his neck, “Arsûn” (Hot One) in a dreadful attempt at Khuzdul, drawing a larger smile across his face while he curled tighter around you again guessing the kiss must have been an accident through your snuggling against him, a very happy accident for him, smiling as you snuggled back into your former spot enjoying his heat and dragging him back into another round of deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added in songs - “Shatter Me” (Lindsey Sterling feat. Lzzy Hale), and Brave enough – Lindsey Sterling (Feat. Christina Perri) Love the songs – had to go a bit on the nose for the second one

Languages -  **Khuzdul, _Kurdu_ , ** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

A soft grumble came from you, your head nuzzling closer to the neck of the Dwarf snoring below you, his deep rumbling breaths raised then lowered you again, each rumble inching you slowly from your sleep, your eyes adjusting in the dark room after opening them, rotating your nearly numb shoulders and finding your arms curled under Thorin’s head. Grumbling again while you slowly slid your arms free one at a time earning a near growl from Thorin at the change before his arms curled tighter around your back drawing a quiet giggle from you that signaled a mumbled Khuzdul sentence that ended in  **“Bunnanunê”** before his head turned to kiss your forehead. His warm lips against your slightly chilled skin paired with his next mumbled sentence, whatever it was, bringing a small smile to your face while sighing through another snuggle against his heated skin.

Doing your best to remember yesterday was merely an act, each thought flooding into your mind that what you’d hoped to happen between you couldn’t possibly come to light, settling to the fact it would have to stay trapped in your imagination, a life you could never claim. Second in line to a throne of his own for a race that would mostly learn eventually of your lineage and grow to hate you and any man bound to you, not even mentioning what would happen to the Dwarf or any possible children.

No, you’d stay in your dreams and possibly spend the rest of your life alone, through your near 2000 year life, unfortunately for you, not once has an Elf of any physical appeal to you been interested in any form of romantic relationship, also due to your kin, leaving you little choice in a love life. Though ironically enough you’d had a small string of Kurdu speaking Dwarves to claim as yours, at least until their families had found out about your lineage, the longest barely reaching over a year, ruined by a story your Father had posted with your picture on it. That pained expression from his face at your last time of seeing him still etched into your mind, driving you to break from dating, the choice that grew easier as you’d submitted to the mandated training easing you through the transitions and surrounding you with enough Dwarf eye candy to drive the painful sting from the front of your attention deep into the back of your mind forming into a familiar daily dull ache.

Another grumble came from under you as Thorin’s arms loosened while his snoring had ended through his normalizing breath and his eyes sluggishly opened at the ringing coming from his phone on the table by the bed, he grumbled again slowly sliding his hand from your back and squinted as the bright light hit his face causing his eyes to glow. Your head rose from his shoulder to rest against your palm, propping your arm up beside his head, he grumbled again shutting off his phone and sliding it back onto the table and locked eyes with you, smirking up at you drawing in each detail of your face through your mess of curls as he mumbled, “Someone told my Mother I’m engaged, apparently it made the news last night.” An unintentional giggle escaped you dropping your head back to his chest while he began to chuckle curling his arms around your back again while he raised the covers over your shoulders again, “She could have at least waited to call till breakfast.” His phone rang again which he promptly ignored along with the next three.

“You’re not going to answer them?”

He chuckled again, “Nope, she’s just going to have to wait until I figure out what I’m going to say to her.”

“You can’t just say you were helping to keep a group of Dwarves away from me?”

He chuckled, “No, I could have easily have ordered them away, I’m the one that chose to act out an engagement.”

You rested your chin on his chest to look at him while you brushed back your hair earning a smirk from him, “Why did you bother with the ring at all.”

His eyes closed as his head settled back against his pillow grabbing for the first lie flashing into his mind, “Just curling around you wouldn’t have been very convincing, but with a ring like that with my rank would easily silence anyone.” Opening his eyes and turning his head to glance at you again, “If you don’t mind, where’d you get it?”

“It was my Mother’s and her Father’s before her and so on, after My Aunts and Uncles died I got the Ring and control over Doriath.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, “I thought you weren’t next in line, and above that, that Doriath was destroyed.”

You drew in a quick breath wetting your dry lips, “The Silvan Elves that followed my Mother moved to Greenwood, the remaining followed after Luthien’s Son to Rivendell and Lothlorien after Thingol passed, leaving full control of Doriath to me after he passed.”

He nodded drawing in a breath and curling his arm around the back of his head propping it up with a smirk, “So you have a Kingdom?”

You nodded, “Technically. If you can call a shielded abandoned island covered in ruins a Kingdom.” You looked at his phone again with a smirk, shaking your head through another giggle, his smile widened at the sound, then again as your hair pooled out on his chest. The light from the sunrise slowly poured in the room over the thick curtains before his alarm went off, which he shut off with another grumble at the thought of having to be parted from your contact again before his phone rang yet again earning a loud groan from him.

..

You gently slid off of him with another giggle, moving to the end of the bed, his head rose to watch you slide to the end before uncurling his arm from behind his head, sitting up with a sigh then scooting after you, sitting at your side smirking at the short distance between your feet and the floor before asking, “Need a shower?”

You shook your head, “I’m fine, got some spare clothes in my bag.”

He smiled as you stood watching his shirt slide back down from your upper thighs to your knees as you ran your fingers through your hair brushing it back again before he stood, heading for his dresser to grab a new pair of briefs, “Well I’m going to so you’ll have the room to change.” Smirking at you again before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

You headed to grab your bag from the other room, grabbing your purse and reaching in nearly to your elbow to one of the dozens of hidden pockets inside the enchanted bag, pulling out a smaller bag full of your clothes. Laying out a pair of black jeans, one of your nicer button down light blue shirts along with a black tank top and a dark grey vest to add over before choosing your favorite pair of knee high purple socks, heading to his room with the clothes as his curtains and blinds in his living room were drawn.

Glancing at the door hearing the sound of him entering the shower with a soft gasp, at your best guess, due to a frigid rush of water covering him, smirking while you gripped his shirt across your chest reluctantly pulling it off and quickly dressing and heading to his dresser and dropping the newly folded borrowed shirt that before grabbing your boots and starting to pull them on while he came out of the bathroom.

His large smirk falling on you tying your second boot, freshly dried in his new briefs with his toothbrush in his hand with toothpaste newly added to it leaning on the doorway and pointing into the frigid room behind him, “Need the sink?” Smiling at you awkwardly before turning and shoving his toothbrush in his mouth rubbing his forehead with a soft groan, he’d hoped you’d missed, biting your lip to contain another giggle before hopping off his bed again and going in to claim the spare toothbrush he handed to you, once again the mirror only showing your forehead making you smirk as you coated your toothbrush again. He dropped a dry towel on the counter and placed his toothbrush back in his mouth to grab your hips and set you on the sink, the same as the night before, finishing his normal routine as you brushed, rinsed and gargled. Twisting to face the mirror combing your fingers through your hair to add in the start of a four part braid that pulled into a ponytail watching him from the corner of your eye smirking to contain his laughter.

“You wouldn’t be laughing Mr Dwarf if the roles were reversed.”

A deep chuckle escaped him as he finished combing through his hair and started the braid to hold it back, “That would probably be true. How do you manage it in yours?”

You turned to look at him, his smile grew meeting your eyes, and leaning forward to hear the supposed secret you were drawing him closer to hear with a wagging finger and a smirk, “My Nephews bought a bigger mirror.” Another chuckle came from him while his fingers wove the ends of his braid together before securing it in the large silver clasp, pulling back again and heading for his kitchen, you dug through your bag to add the small line of eyeliner while you heard his soft humming through his cooking that nearly made your heart want to melt.

Rolling your eyes through a soft groan you turned again, hopping off the counter, adding everything back into your bag and folding the bag into the size of a small coin purse to slip into your pocket after removing your phone and checking it while you walked back into the living room, he smirked at you again noticing the near serious expression on your face, “Everything alright?”

You glanced up at him with a small smile, “Ya, just, Krull and Karll from The Eorlingas.”

His brows rose setting his hands down on the high counters, “The who now?”

“The..”

“Ya, no I heard that part, how exactly do you know them?”

“We um,” You could see the tensing in his arm muscles and the distinct possessive flash in his eyes sending a wave of uneasiness through your stomach, “We served together, met back in Rohan centuries ago before we joined.”

His expression twisted slightly in confusion before it softened, “You wouldn’t happen to be the Panhandling Princess, the one in the rabbit mask?” You nodded and his smirk came back, “You sing in Kurdu though, perfectly I might add, even I struggle with it, how is it you can’t speak Khuzdul?”

“My Mother taught me Kurdu, in Valinor it’s mostly Kurdu and Quenya, and some of the Stiffbeards and Ironfists that speak Kurdu are in the Kingdom near Rohan, as you know, and when I joined nearly half the Tirion force was Kurdu, it’s easier than Khuzdul, at least at switching from Quenya.”

His smile grew while he finished the breakfast, grabbing the plates and utensils motioning to the table for you to take a seat, “Most Dwarves thought the whole banished Silvan Princess history for the rabbit was a gimmick, and your voice, is incredible, a lot of the comments I’ve heard can’t believe you’re really an Elf to sound so fluent in our tongues.” You curled your legs into the tall seat smiling at him as he set the meal before you then claimed his own seat with a smirk, “So you are all good friends?”

“Mhmm, had a rough patch at the start but we got through it.”

His eyes met yours as he chewed covering his mouth, “Why’s that?”

He caught your pause and smirked again, “Well, sort of dated Krull and Karll’s Cousin, didn’t last long.”

He swallowed and asked coolly, “Why’s that?”

“Found his One, had to give her some space to get used to being around, ended well, I’ve got 5 godchildren to prove it, massive creatures that they are.”

He chuckled filling his fork again before giving you another curious glance, “You date Dwarves often?”

“Elves, at least the well educated ones know purple eyes belong to Thingol’s line, though until they catch my eye appearing, let alone being Noldor was more than enough to turn me away, Dwarves, at least the ones I dated gave me a chance. My last ex was a Dwarf, right before I joined the forces.”

He drew in another steady breath, “Didn’t end well?”

You swallowed and exhaled, “Not really, his parents found out about my family. And no it wasn’t the first time I’ve been dropped for it.” He nodded dropping his eyes to his plate unsure of what to say to smooth the conversation over for him to ask you out again, his eyes met yours again when you said, “There’s not going to be some Dam bursting in here dragging me out is there? Bit early to be dealing with that.”

He chuckled rolling his eyes as his phone stopped ringing again and his Mother’s next message filled the room as it played back her recording, “No risk of that, my choice has to be strictly monitored, which is why my Mother won’t let up, though hopefully she won’t involve my Sister, she’d be the one to do the dragging if there was any.”

You glanced over at the clock on the wall then back to him with a smirk, his eyes followed your trail and quickly shoveled a few more bites back into his mouth then stood and rushed to his room to get dressed, “Be back in a bit.” Allowing you another good look at his body as he hurried into his closet only to pop back out, “Should it be more relaxed today?”

“Well I’m in jeans, up to you though.”

“Hmm.” He vanished back into his room only to return again with his normal boots under a nice pair of black jeans with a dark blue button down shirt and a jacket over it with a small smile holding out his hands earning a chuckle from you in your spot at the sink while you added your dishes along with his to the drying rack after clearing the table, washing and rinsing them. He walked over then leaned on the counter dividing you with a smirk, “You didn’t have to clean them.”

You locked eyes with him and smirked, “I always clean before I leave.”

He nodded again with a chuckle, glancing at the clock again then back to you with a slightly hopeful look, “Did you want to ride with us today?”

You drew in a steady breath and released it tapping your fingers on the counter, “Might be best to head in separate.”

He nodded and straightened up, “Guess we should head out then.”

You walked around the counter joining his side and bumped his arm with yours drawing a chuckle from him when he glanced down and caught your smirk, “Come on, can’t make it that easy for your family to come after me.”

He rolled his eyes heading over to grab his case beside yours and turned to pass it to you, locking eyes with you again with a slightly stern expression, “None of my family is coming after you, I won’t allow it. You’ve done nothing to deserve it, they’ll see that.”

.

Accepting your case with a small nod before he led you both to the door, ignoring the next nearly screaming message from his Mother and locking the door behind you, turning to face the main door only to step back as his Cousins had returned with another two workers with your new window, all bowing their heads to you as Bofur said,  **“Don’t you worry now Miss Pear, we’ll have your window fixed up for you nicely when you get back home.”**

You glanced at him with a smile as Thorin quickly translated it for you before responding to his Cousin and leading the way outside, your eyes adjusted in the bright light from the slightly late sunrise before noting the group of birds staring at you from the gate across the street with a splash of red in the early morning sky. Thorin caught the pause in your step, glancing back at you then following your gaze before his eyes locked on the building across from you with a quizzical look, “What’s wrong?”

Your eyes stayed fixed on the birds and you mumbled reciting a poem your Mother had taught you to interpret particular omens, “One for sadness, two for mirth, Three for marriage, four for birth, Five for laughing, six for crying, Seven for sickness, eight for dying, Nine for silver, ten for gold, Eleven a secret that will never be told.”

His eyes dropping to the crows cawing out, counting out the eight before a pair flew off, then another three followed by another pair leaving the one solitary cawing crow before it flew off towards the red sky behind it, “So, Death, Marriage and Sadness?” Glancing at you.

“All before a blood red morning, I’m missing something.” You glanced up at him before shaking your head, “Don’t mind me.”

“Blood red morning?”

“It means blood was spilled in the night, something happened somewhere.” He glanced back again to see you already heading down the few stairs and hurried after you.

“You sure you don’t need a ride?”

You turned and smiled at him again, “It’s not far, see you there, besides they’re staring.”

He groaned through a nod knowing who you were referring to, watching you turn again and hurry off down the street before drawing in a deep breath and turning to join his relatives.

.

Dwalin added his case to its spot in his trunk and crossed his arms while his two Nephews flashed him views of their phones as Fili said,  **“53 texts from Grandmother, 53!!”**

Kili,  **“All since last night, only got to fall asleep after promising we’d get you to talk to her.”**

Dwalin chuckled at the groan coming from Thorin as he placed his case in the trunk carefully before shutting the door while Dwalin said,  **“How’d your date with Jaqi go?”**

Thorin locked eyes with him trying to fight his smirk,  **“Learned a lot about her, we should get going.”**  They rolled their eyes and followed him into the vehicle.

Dwalin,  **“Really, like what?”**

Thorin smirked,  **“Mostly about her Family and her time in the Elven Forces.”**

Dwalin’s brows rose,  **“Really?”**

Thorin nodded,  **“600 years. It’s where she met The Eorlingas actually.”** They all glanced at him,  **“They served together.”**

Dwalin,  **“Hmm, Also heard from Bofur, something about a window and a wasps nest.”**

Thorin,  **“Neighbors kids must have knocked it off their building, the nest flew straight into her living room.”**

Dwalin smirked as Fili asked,  **“How’d she know we’re related to exterminators?”**

Thorin,  **“She didn’t, I heard her scream, let her stay over for the night.”**

Kili leaned forward with a smirk,  **“Nice plan Uncle.”**  He glanced back at his Nephew raising a brow,  **“No plan, her window was broken, couldn’t let her stay there alone.”**

Fili,  **“What about her training, sure she could manage.”**

Dwalin,  **“That doesn’t matter boys, a Lady should be safely tucked into bed each night, least your Uncle could do was lend her his, even if he shared it with her.”**  He smirked over at Thorin, who was currently shooting him a stern gaze and receiving a chuckle in response as the boys scooted closer to them,  **“Scrub all you want but you still smell like apples.”**

Thorin grumbled while his heart pounded remembering the feeling of you curled above him and looked out the window missing your touch already.

..

Once again hopping onto the trolley you sighed placing your phone back into your pocket after leaving a message for Feanor, checking in on how things were going, through a creeping feeling about the first call he’d missed of yours in over a century before smiling at Bilbo as he shuffled closer to your side once again with a growing grin.  _“Have you heard the news?”_

_ “About what?” _  Drawing your bottom lip trying to ignore the growing feeling of unsteadiness.

He leaned in closer and whispered,  _“Apparently Thorin’s engaged!”_

Your eyes widened in mock surprise,  _“Really?”_

His eyes narrowed at you with a half smirk, pulling out his phone to show you the picture they’d snapped of you both showing off the massive ring on your hand curled around the bowl you were holding while Thorin leaned forward in what appeared to be in the process of leaning in for a kiss  _“Jaqi, Your hair might be in the way but I’d know that ring anywhere, what happened?!”_

You drew in a quick breath and leaned in a bit closer as he nearly shivered in excitement,  _“There was a group of Dwarves that wouldn’t leave me alone, he got them to, we ate, he walked me home.”_

He nodded with a smirk,  _“Oh, he walked you home?!”_

You rolled your eyes nudging his shoulder gently,  _“He’s my neighbor Bilbo, ask him.”_  He glanced at his phone again.

Dropping his voice even softer,  _“But it looks like you’re about to kiss!”_

_ “We didn’t though, I was telling him about my Family. Didn’t want to be overheard.” _

He nodded then glanced at you curiously,  _“How’d he take it?”_

_ “He agreed I’m not my Family, promised to soften it when his relatives find out.” _

His smile grew again,  _“Well that’s a good sign at least.”_ His fingers tapped the screen of his phone and your phone chimed soon after causing you to roll your eyes,  _“You two did look cozy together, thought you might want to have a copy of the picture, have you seen him since?”_

You nodded, _“His Mother heard about it, wouldn’t stop calling.”_

Bilbo chuckled,  _“Wonder how she’ll take it.”_

You sighed,  _“She sounded pissed, and him not answering seemed to irritate her more.”_

His eyes widened while he followed you off the trolley and towards the rehearsal building,  _“He really ignored her calls?”_ You nodded and his mouth opened for a moment before you’d approached the additional line of security around the front entrance, Bilbo swallowed as he spotted the line of Massive Ironfist Dwarves standing guard, whose heads all turned to look at you both with stern expressions until the largest of them stepped forward with a growing smile and spoke out in thick Kurdu,  ** _“There’s our Bunny, wondering when we’d get to see you pop up, they’ve got your mask inside.”_**

You giggled and accepted the large hug he’d lifted you into,  ** _“Missed you boys.”_** Giggling again as he set you down and stepped aside and switched to Hobbitish,  _“Master Baggins, Pleasure to meet you.”_

Bilbo nodded quickly,  _“Pleasure to meet you as well.”_  Following after you as you waved at the now smiling group,  ** _“See you at dinner after.”_** They all nodded and turned back to their former line spotting the next group of Dwarves heading in after you.

.

Drawing your phone again you eyed the picture again with a soft sigh and clutched the phone in your hand, spotting the Durins already near your chair after setting down their instruments and shooting you large smiles, you headed over setting down your case after Bilbo hurried to set down his and return to your side. You caught Dwalin edging Thorin closer to you earning an elbow in return before he shot you another large smile before his eyes fell to your phone when you held it out to him nearly causing his face to drop completely in shock as you said, “Found out why Your Mother is so mad.” He glanced at you eyeing you closely for a reaction, “Bilbo showed me.”

He nodded and mumbled, “That would do it, it looks like, we’re about to…”

His eyes raised suddenly to spot the tall dark haired Dwarves stepping up behind you, one using his finger to make your braid swing as his twin lifted you in a tight hug mumbling,  ** _“Give us a kiss then dearest Princess!”_** earning a laugh from you as they kissed your cheeks before two equally tall blondes, with slightly pointed ears, joined them taking turns kissing your cheeks before shooting you large smiles, both claiming a hug before you were set down again.

The Dwarves in the room all nearly ready to drag you from their arms until they spotted the Rabbit mask that Eomer pulled from behind his back,  ** _“Brought your mask Little Bunny.”_**

You giggled again accepting it while Krull set you down, asking,  ** _“So you got the music we sent you?”_**

You nodded as you turned to face the group with a large smile,  ** _“Yes, worked out a few different parts for it.”_**

They smiled again as Karll said,  ** _“Good, knew you’d be able to manage it.”_** While Theodred eyed your height with a smirk playfully marking your height against his chest with his hand before chuckling and grabbing the small folded bag in his pocket and digging around shoulder deep, causing a brief shock at the group of Dwarves behind them, not seeing such a bag, before mumbling,  ** _“Mhmm, got you something, you forgot them at ours last summer.”_**

You glanced over with a soft gasp accepting the tall heels dangling from his hand and giggled as Karll turned you towards the empty chair behind you,  ** _“Better get those on. Our mics only go so low Princess.”_**

Sitting in your chair you’d shot him a playful glare through his wink, raising your foot to rest on the seat as you introduced the Durins and Bilbo before the rest of the orchestra got a turn to speak with them as you got ready, you added your boots to your bag you’d pulled from your pocket, and drew your violin to get ready as Thorin headed back over to you handing you your phone back, “Didn’t want to forget this, oh, hope you don’t mind, added my number so I could send the picture to my phone.”

You shook your head with a large smile, “Not at all.”

He smiled again and headed back to his seat to go over the sheet music they’d handed out for the background layers, adjusting the last chord after sliding your phone back into your pocket and stood to hug Nord, the tall redheaded Dwarf who films your rehearsals for the music videos later, getting a peck on the cheek from him as well before he helped you into the rabbit mask that covered the top of your face curling around your ears and rising into two large ears secured around your ponytail.

..

They all watched as the blondes pulled on their horse masks similar to yours also using their ponytails to hold them up while the Dwarves pulled on their Rams masks, complete with horns, also secured with their braided ponytails before they claimed their spots in the glass booth behind the Orchestra and you followed after. Theodred claimed the Drums as Eomer switched on his keyboard with Krull pulling on his bass leaving Karl as the main vocalist except for a few songs where he broke out his harp with you in the middle. Through the first run through the Orchestra played it alone and got it nearly perfect needing only a few instructions at sharper cutoffs before recording the second, on the third your group played alone and the last two were recorded together.

..

“Shatter Me”

[Verse 1 –Rabbit(You):]

_ I pirouette in the dark _

_ I see the stars through a mirror _

_ Tired mechanical heart _

_ Beats ‘til the song disappears _

[Chorus: Eomer/Theodred 1 st , then Karll, Krull]

Somebody shine a light

I’m frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

**_ So cut me from the line _ **

**_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _ **

**_ Somebody make me feel alive _ **

**_ And shatter me _ **

[Violin drop]

(Rabbit) Quenya

_ Shatter me! _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me _

[Verse 2:Eomer 1 st /Karl]

If only the clockwork could speak

I wouldn’t be so alone

**_ We’d burn every magnet and spring _ **

**_ And spiral into the unknown _ **

[Chorus: Eomer/Theodred 1 st , then Karll, Krull]

Somebody shine a light

I’m frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

**_ So cut me from the line _ **

**_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _ **

**_ Somebody make me feel alive _ **

**_ And shatter me _ **

[Violin drop]

[Bridge: Quenya - all]

_ If I break the glass then I’ll have to fly _

_ There’s no one to catch me if I take a dive _

_ I’m scared of changing _

_ The days stay the same _

_ The world is spinning but only in gray _

_ If I break the glass then I’ll have to fly _

_ There’s no one to catch me if I take a dive _

_ I’m scared of changing _

_ The days stay the same _

_ The world is spinning but only in gray _

_ (Only…) _

[Chorus: You/Eomer/Theodred 1 st , then You/Karll, Krull]

Somebody shine a light

I’m frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

**_ So cut me from the line _ **

**_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _ **

**_ Somebody make me feel alive _ **

**_ And shatter me _ **

[Violin drop]

(You/Karll, Krull)

**_ Me…! _ **

**_ Shatter me! _ **

**_ Somebody make me feel alive _ **

**_ And shatter me! _ **

…. Second Song …..

Brave Enough

[Verse 1]

(You)

**_ There’s some things I should have said _ **

**_ I was too afraid _ **

(Eomer)

**_ It was just so hard to let you know _ **

**_ Now it’s all too late _ **

[Pre-Chorus - Krull]

**_ What we had was beautiful _ **

**_ I didn’t want to wreck it all _ **

**_ Every day I think about the truth _ **

[Chorus –  _You_ / ** _Karll_** both switching between languages]

_ I wish I was _

**_ I wish I was _ **

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

(All)

_ I wish I was _

**_ I wish I was _ **

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ Brave enough, brave enough _ **

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

[Violin Drop]

[Verse 2 –  _You_ / ** _Krull_**  both switching between languages]

**_ Stripped away the walls I built _ **

**_ Like no one ever has _ **

_ The hardest part’s we’ll never know _

_ If we were meant to last _

[Pre-Chorus – You/Theodred]

**_ What we had was beautiful _ **

**_ I didn’t want to wreck it all _ **

**_ Every day I think about the truth _ **

[Chorus –  _You_ / ** _Karll_**  both switching between languages]

_ I wish I was _

**_ I wish I was _ **

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

(All)

_ I wish I was _

**_ I wish I was _ **

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ Brave enough, brave enough _ **

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

[Violin Drop]

[Outro – All switching between languages]

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ I wish I was _ **

_ I wish I was _

_ Brave enough to love you _

**_ Brave enough, brave enough _ **

**_ Brave enough to love you _ **

…

The Orchestra all asked for translations for the lyrics but were promptly turned down, each claiming their own photos with the group while a few commented on their shock at your being a part and apologizing for not noticing sooner. Once all but the Durin’s group had cleared out you’d switched your shoes back again earning a soft huff from Theodred switched to Rohirric, “You’re not staying in them?”

You glanced up at him as the group turned back to you after removing their masks, “Not a good day for heels.”

Krull took a step closer with a slightly alert look as the other’s posture stiffened signaling the Durins that something was wrong while Thorin quietly translated, “Crows and blood in the sky this morning, and Feanor missed my call.”

Eomer’s eyes narrowed for a moment, “It’s been nearly a century since that’s happened right?”

You nodded, “I missed something.”

They all nodded before Karll said, “We know the rules, any signs you spot and we’ll fall into place.” Making your smile grow as he helped you up with Theodred claiming your case, their group leading the Durin’s to Thorin’s and your places to drop your instruments before heading out to eat.

Without the masks you’d eased through the crowds easily enough though as your main course arrived and you reached for your fork the screens along the wall lit up with not so breaking news about an attack in Tirion.

“Late last night former King Finwe’s forces attacked the small city of _ along the coast, reports are coming in of injured by the thousands with the death toll in the hundreds.” Thorin glanced at you noticing Karll’s hand going to grab yours with a sting of jealousy until he noticed the electricity circling your hand and fingers trembling in its spot above your fork with a bright white flame in your palm while bright streaks of light coursed through your eyes and a small curl of heated swirling air came from your nose at each exhale while Krull claimed your other hand that was doing the same. 

His eyes locked on you as they delved further into the story and your eyes dropped to your plate, wishing he could curl around you at the rage he saw coursing through you at your injured people, the screen soon after flashed back to the various games as the Dwarves headed back to their lives not noticing the lone Silvan Elf in their midst with single silent tears on each cheek.

Forcing down your meal you did your best to stay in the conversation with the Eorlingas around you assisting you with the translations, though as you glanced at the dessert menu, from a twinge in your stomach you instinctively reached for one of the pockets on your purse drawing out a generic brand looking pack of gum and asking, “Gum anyone?” 

The Durin’s all looked on curiously accepting the pieces after they saw the band members all claim them, each slowly starting to chew on the gum and blow a bubble from theirs before popping it and swallowing the small lump of near grass like taste at Karll’s whispered instructions, while the Durin’s across from you spotted you folding the wrapper and sliding it in your mouth. 

All sitting quietly watching you placing your ring in your bag and sliding it in your pocket before they noticed the others in the restaurant slumping over and one by one sinking into the growing blackness surrounding them, lights began to flicker around the slumping figures. Within moments their vision warbled only allowing flecks of light as their bodies lowered heavily to the tables before them with strange callous warped hands sliding onto then gripping their limbs tightly before they lost themselves completely.

..

“Breaking News” Flashing in Khuzdul on screens through the Dwarvish Countries and nearly all of Middle Earth in various languages, “Durin Heirs taken!”

The Dwarvish Police Force filled the restaurant all staring at the large symbol on the wall marking out the name of the most recently deceased enemy of the Durin Line, “Azog” each of them scoffing at the ridiculous implication while Prince Thrain and King Thror stood whispering to each other before turning to see King Thranduil rushing into the door and heading straight for them.

Thranduil, “Which booth were they in?”

Thror raised a brow, pointing over to the booth with smears of blood across the top and over the seats, “What’s the matter?” Watching as he rushed over and crouched examining the booth before noticing the small cut in the front where one of the metal snaps that secured the leather had been pulled out, kneeling he leaned closer working his finger in the small hidden pocket and drawing out a small patch of cloth with a red eye on it and a small chain with a butterfly shaped locket on it. The Dwarves all stepped closer to examine it with open mouths, Thrain asked, “How’d you find that so easily?”

Thranduil kept his eyes on the locket dangling it from his fingers by the chain to examine the torn cloth with his other, “No better than a Silvan Elf to find hidden objects or messages.”

Thror snorted, “And just what message would that send?”

Thranduil locked his fiery gaze with the Elf King’s, “The woman in the photo with Thorin from last night, this is hers.”

Thror edged closer, “So you know this mystery fling of his, who is she?”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at his dismissive title for you, quickly snapping back, “King Feanor’s Sister.” The Dwarves’ mouths all dropped open again, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to inform the King that not only was his Country, that is still partly currently in flames attacked, that his Sister has also been taken.”

Thrain stopped him, giving him a severely concerned gaze, “Do you know whose taken them? Does that have any clues?”

Thranduil clenched the fabric between his fingers curling it tightly in his growing fist, “There’s only one being foolish enough to have taken her, Morgoth. Your Son should be back soon enough, whatever his plan he’ll be wanting her alive and he’ll need them well taken care of for her cooperation.” With five long strides he was back out into the city again headed for his Kingdom to break the ever growing bad news to King Feanor, the only hope they all had was resting on if the blood coating that table was yours or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Torture, Murder, Attempts at Battle Scenes - If you don’t like those then feel free to skip this chapter, the next part will be fluffier and edging free from the Battles

Languages -  **Khuzdul, _Kurdu_ , ** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

Your eyes opened revealing the spinning grey windowless room around you, your arms nearly numb, blood having drained from them by the chains locked around your wrists dangling from beams in the ceiling, sliding your fingers along the cold chains to grip them hoping to regain the blood flow to your hands at the clenching while your feet drug against the shining floor they could just barely reach, drawing yourself up straighter correcting your slump and finally noticing the blood dried across the right side of your face and from your nose. 

Another throb of your head later you glanced over spotting the Dwarves and Eaorlingas around you with Bilbo between them, all slowly waking themselves with groans and various inconsequential cuts along their arms and faces, your eyes landing on Thorin who seemed to have the most along with another dried spot of blood on his shirt around his neck and ribs. 

His arms also heavily bruised possibly from the brief struggle with your captives before being taken to wherever you are, after a groan his toes planted on the ground and his body raised as he regained consciousness and his eyes darted around the room until they landed on you, his mouth opening to say something to you through murmured complaints and inquiries from the group as they woke only to be stopped at the door on the wall across from you opening.

A tall dark haired Elf strolled into the room with a cocky grin, his long golden robe dragging the ground behind him with a pair of glittering golden eyes to match, his black pants and polished leather boots sticking out from underneath in his stride as an equally tall fiery haired Elf with Silver eyes in a burnt orange robe and matching pants and boots trailed by a shorter Hobbit with dark hair and silvery blue eyes fumbling with a chain linking from one of the buttonholes on his vest that slung into his pocket. The first Elf’s eyes darting to you as you sighed and mumbled in Khuzdul,  **“Not this one.”**  The Dwarves all glancing at you still swallowing and smacking trying to get the overpowering grass taste from their mouths.

The Elf strutted forward shining a flashy smile at you, bowing his head to you smugly addressing you in Quenya,  _“Dearest Princess, I am-“_

_ “Melkor, we’ve met.” _

His head tilted slightly raising his brows,  _“Really?”_  His face straightened again,  _“Hmm, well then, My Dear, I was wondering if you would kindly assist me with something.”_

Your smirk catching the Durins’ attention as they whispered to Ori for a translation,  _“And just what might that be?”_

He walked back to his group accepting the tablet the redhead passed him and turned back to you,  _“Tell me how to wield the Silmarils.”_

His smirk dropping at your outright,  _“No.”_

He stepped forward with a snarl flicking his finger across the screen of the tablet before showing you the screen revealing the image of your Father and his Son Fingolfin dangling from chains coated in dried blood bearing swollen features and deep bruises over the brief amount of exposed skin. Your eyes met the smirking villain again with an un-amused expression as he threatened,  _“Tell me or I kill them.”_

Turning from you to smugly stroll back to his henchmen only to pause at your sudden burst of laughter, the Durin’s and Bilbo around you watching slightly stunned at the sudden switch, another sneer sliding onto Melkor’s face through his turn as you questioned,  _“This is your plan then? Old age has done you no favors, you’ve truly lost touch with the world around you.”_

He stepped forward again dropping the tablet heavily into his Hobbit Henchman’s hands who then fumbled it against his chest clutching it for safety,  _“Excuse me?!”_

Another laugh escaping you as your smirk grew larger,  _“You grabbed the wrong daughter.”_

His entire face curling into a deeper snarl drawing his dagger quickly and stepping forward pressing the tip just under your chin, your brief eye contact with Thorin triggering him to call out for his kin to be silent after their attempted lunges to assist you paired with shouted Khuzdul insults,  _“Really now? And just why would that be?!”_

You chuckled briefly drawing his eyebrow to rise again,  _“You should ask him what he did to my Mother.”_ His scowl dropping as he lowered his blade with a curious expression eyeing the growing sparks in your eyes triggered at your continued rage towards his actions, nodding and turning to leave as his group followed after locking the door behind them drawing your attention back to Thorin who was still breathing heavily and switching to Rohirric, “I’m not hurt Thorin, but they can’t react like that again, any of you.”

He nodded passing on the message and answering the quick barrage of refusals the younger Durins had fired back while you locked eyes with the frightened Bilbo who asked in Hobbitish,  _“How are we going to get out of here?”_

You smiled at him as the group glanced back at you while Ori translated,  _“I have a plan, don’t you worry.”_

He nodded and Fili fired off,  **“Who is that man?”**

_ “Melkor, a very old Elf whose supposed to be dead, at least that what my Father reported back before I was born, he’s aiming for control of Valinor, he created the Orcs and Goblins.” _

Ori quickly translated again before Kili asked,  **“What’s a simari?”**

Ori glanced at him,  **“Silmaril, it’s an old Elven power source, Feanor discovered them, gave them to Finwe to use them to protect his Kingdom.”**

Thorin, “He has your Father?”

You nodded reluctantly eying the floor, “And Fingolfin, my younger Half-Brother.”

Thorin, “What will he do if he gets control of them?” You glanced at him with a blank expression at his obviously unnecessary question, “What, what’s the plan?”

Your mind reaching out attempting to scan the areas around you, taking in the sounds in what you’d realized to be a flying warship and meeting his eyes again, “I’m still working on that.”

He nodded again as Dwalin asked in Evish,  _“If you have to choose-“_

_ “My Father is not leaving this ship.” _  Your eyes darting to Ori,  _“Don’t translate that.”_  They both glanced at you swallowing and nodding,  _“Melkor will never let them leave, even if they grant him the power to wield them. My Father and his younger children made their choices, they chose to act against their oaths to protect our people betraying them, if it costs me my life I will get you home again, and if they are forced to face us do not hesitate to save your kin and yourselves, I have no kin on this ship past my troop.”_

Thorin glanced between you curiously with a creeping panic rising,  **“What’s she saying?”**

You glanced at him, “Melkor is never letting my Father off of this ship.” His eyes met yours, “Or his Son.”

He nodded drawing in a steady breath felling a sharp sting at what you had realized, knowing there really wouldn’t be a way to get them off safely after their leading the attack on your Brother’s Kingdom, glancing at his Nephews and cousins around him,  **“She says we’re on a ship, she’ll get us home safely.”**

Fili,  **“Even if we can get out of thie room how are we going to get home, kidnap one of Melkor’s men?”**

Thorin smirked at him,  **“She’s a pilot in the Elven forces.”**

Kili, Ori,  **“Really?”**

Nori chuckled,  **“Knew she was a bit too scarred in the fingers to just be a musician.”**

Your conversation ending as Melkor walked in again sending his dark Hobbit henchman over to you, his hand gripping a mask that he placed over your face and his while Melkor placed one to his as well while the room filled with a thick gas as the Dwarves fought their urges to rush at you again before passing out. The vents in the ceiling shot open again draining the gas from the room before the Hobbit removed your mask, but not before you stole a glimpse of what he was hiding in his pocket on that chain, locking eyes with Melkor who slowly stepped closer to you as another group entered the room, each of them bearing a pear of knuckle covers as he offered his request one more time.

.

The group stirred around you with a growing rush of rage as they spotted the small stream of blood coming from your bottom lip and several new cuts and gashes covering your arms, face and neck with bloody fist prints coating your shirt and vest along with your shaky breath before you coughed up a quick mouthful of blood and spat it at your feet before glancing at the Dwarves with a soft chuckle, “Just a few cuts, you’ve been out for nearly three hours, they’ll be back soon, I’ve figured out the next step in my plan.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk at the small smile, even with your blood soaked teeth, and quick flash in your eyes, “And what would that be?”

You giggled drawing his smile wider before the door opened again for another gas bomb to be tossed in knocking you along with the group unconscious again, when you’d all regained consciousness you noted the large conference room with a massive screen in the center of a massive wall of glass panes, all of the Dwarves chained and gagged on chairs behind you with Finwe and Fingolfin chained on their knees before you with a line of armed orcs along the walls waiting for orders. 

Straightening on your chained legs and arms behind your back you eyed the Dwarves and Bilbo alongside your band before glancing back at the Hobbit typing on the panel before your group as Melkor and Sauron entered each brandishing a long sword, their steps pausing as the screen popped up with Feanor’s face. His eyes locked on you spotting your brief wink before Melkor turned and started his long rant ending with,  _“Now tell me what the secret to these stones are or they all die!”_

Feanor drew in a breath locking eyes with you, holding his stern expression with his Sons at his side doing the same offering only a stern  _“No.”_

Melkor turned to you quickly with a snarling growl aiming his sword at your Father’s neck, as his back was turned you spotted Feanor tapping something on his control panel revealing a quick flash of the live showing being shared with Erebor revealing a flash of Thranduil and the Durin’s faces on another monitor before all of them were turned to hide them from Melkor’s sight.  _“Tell me what the secret is!”_

Your eyes fell to your Father,  _“You should have told them to kill me.”_

His eyes narrowed through his next shaky breath growling out,  _“I did.”_

Melkor gripped his hair jerking his head back,  _“Does the life of your child mean so little to you?!”_

He spat in Melkor’s face,  _“SHE IS NO CHILD OF MINE!”_  Jerking his head free from his grasp looking at you enraged,  _“YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CAST SHADOWS INTO MY LIFE, YOU AND YOUR MOTHER, EACH BREATH SHE TOOK-“_

His sentence breaking at your lunge at him slamming your head into his face knocking him onto his back gurgling from the blood filling his mouth from his now shattered nose before being jerked to his knees again and you said,  _“You sat there and were going to let her die alone, My Mother, Your own People, never once have you ever truly been worthy of your title or position you were granted, you cast your own shadow.”_

His lunge for you ending with a swift kick in the back from Melkor dropping him to his stomach before glancing at you,  _“Honestly should have vetted him better.”_

_ “Desperate times I suppose.” _

His brief nod was followed by him gripping Finwe by the hair again and turning him to face his Son, you mentally linked with the dwarves and Bilbo urging them to close their eyes as you spotted Sauron raising his sword, their eyes opening to the sound of Finwe’s screams before eyeing you watching the pool of blood reaching your knees, drawing your eyes shut before Finwe was offered the choice again before the younger Durins and Bilbo slammed their eyes shut again at your urging while Finwe’s screams were finally silenced. 

A trembling breath filled your lungs and you glanced at Melkor again as he wiped his blade clean trailing his eyes across it and mumbling in black speech, “Get her up.” 

A large orc approached gripping you tighter as the group behind you along with the now smirking Feanor and your Nephews spotted you flick something from between your teeth and drawing in a quick breath allowing a burst of lightning to encircle you dropping the orc to his back killing him while you jumped, twisting the chain binding your arms under your legs and raising your wrists to your mouth, picking the lock with the item between your teeth within moments. Dropping to a squat you avoided a thrown dagger from the orcs along the wall while you unbound your ankles tucking the pick back in your mouth, lunging forward avoiding the attack from Sauron, gripping Melkor’s wrist and curling his arm around as you knocked him against the panel behind him, stabbing him through his chest pinning him to the panel allowing him to bleed out slowly while your fingers traced along your belt.

The folded metal scales releasing into a sword at your maneuvering blocking Sauron’s attack and driving his back into this own skull through his chin in a single movement, turning to face the Dwarves again in a fluid motion killing another orc with your sword and sliding behind Ori and quickly unlocking his hands leaving the pick in his hands to finish the job and heading back to the oncoming Orcs. 

Through your sliding fingers your sword relaxed into a loop and stretched into a long sharp metal whip almost, with the center row of scales dropping sideways as you dropped an orc to its knees and whipped the metal whip slicing off the head of another. Ori managed to free Thorin first who charged to your side gripping the sword from Sauron’s head to slice through the Orc aiming for your shoulder, each swing of your blade adding to the growing warm layer of blood now coating you through your layers settling and sliding along your skin. Soon the whole group was freed easily ending the wave of Orcs as you finished the Hobbit henchman off before heading to the panel yourself to witness Melkor’s last breath.

Your eyes shifting to the keyboard as Bilbo tiptoed through the now blood coated room with only the blood soaked Dwarves around him to steady his sliding dress shoes then stopping at your side,  _“What do you need me to do?”_

You smirked at him before glancing back at Feanor who pulled up the other screens allowing the others to speak freely with their kin as Bilbo assisted you in searching through the systems finding your locations and pulling up the diagrams of the ship. The Dwarves somewhere in your searching had gone silent watching as Ori helped you and Bilbo dig for what you needed after setting the pick in his pocket. The search ended drawing your attention to the blood coating your neck that had dripped down on the panel as you typed, glancing up at Feanor who shot you a stern nod before saying  _“Keep me posted on what you need.”_

You nodded glancing at Melkor’s blood seeping into the panel drawing a fizzing from inside of it and glancing up at Thror and his kin’s screen,  _“I’ll get them home as soon as I can.”_

Feanor smiled at you,  _“I know you will”_  his eyes trailing to the Elven bodies behind you giving you a stern nod before severing the communications between you.

Your eyes closing for a moment as you dug for the folded bag in your pocket as the Eaorlingas kept an eye on the doors around you while they drew theirs, each pulling out their mithril armor and weapons, adding layer after layer while you  grabbed your spare bag of mithril armor from inside yours before passing them out to the group before adding a layer of your own. 

Breathing shallowly as the blood seeped from your clothes at the tightening mithril, then you turned back o your Father’s body eyeing it and drawing out his right arm eyeing the metal brace woven through his arm and allowing your blood still pooling in your mouth from the cuts in the inside of your cheeks signaling its release allowing you to remove it. Thorin still gripping his armor caught your slightly pained gaze, “This is mithril.”

“Pull it on.” He nodded and slowly slid it over his soaked layers while you slid the ring now covering your right pinky finger and laying the brace over your forearm after folding it back, each of them turning at your whimper as the metal tightened around your limb and finger before weaving itself under your skin before your other hand dropped to the ground before you to steady yourself through your shaky breaths as Thorin rushed over curling his arm around your middle while he stroked your back before helping you to your feet again. 

You turned to him helping him secure his last pieces of Mithril before laying the last Mithril brace over your new arm decoration before you headed to grab the chain from the Hobbit Henchman’s vest and breaking the Silmarils free from the case along the wall Melkor had sealed them in before sliding them back into your bag and folding it so it could fit in your pocket again after handing out your stockpile of weapons as Thorin grabbed the sheath from Sauron’s waist adding it to his while Dwalin grabbed Melkor’s before you jerked the sword, he was unable to free, from the ancient Ainuir’s chest and handed it to him.

Each of them trailing your movements as you curled your folding sword around your throbbing forearm quietly leading the group through the several floors with Thorin keeping as close to your side as you hacked through the swarms of orcs and scattered Elves who had claimed loyalty to your Father and Melkor, each falling swiftly against their best attempts to claim your life, each far swifter than any of their movements could manage to block. 

The Durins still flinching slightly still seemingly unsure in their attacks on the Elves, their fights to be ended with your group ending the fights for them before edging them on ahead, your path being led by you with all of them tracing your steps until you’d managed your way finally to the carriers deck filled with thousands of carriers that were frantically being filled by the fleeing hoards of traitorous Elves with your group leading the charge soon claiming the first craft you’d reached large enough for you all.

.

Rushing in to the cockpit you led Ori and Bilbo into the small cabin with you as the others chose their seats being strapped in along the walls by your group before they chose their own seats in the center.

Your fist crashed through the center panel on the lower cover to the boards beside Ori and Bilbo’s seats, reaching around their necks you’d set up each of their stations giving them a brief tutorial,  _“I need you to enter these codes in,”_  handing them each the panels pointing out a row of markings etched on the inside,  _“This is the passcode.”_ They both nodded saying,  _“Easy enough.”_

You claimed your own seat as the Durins watched you from their seats tapping row after row of seemingly invisible levers and buttons until Ori had finished his first page and the lights had flickered on, as he started the second however a squeak escaped him as a loud alarm sounded in the cabin, their panic silenced when you glanced at him,  _“It’s supposed to do that.”_

He nodded and continued before another came from Bilbo at the sudden grinding coming from the engine at his side of the ship checking the fully stocked storing of ammunition,  _“That was me, prepping the ammo.”_

The Durins all whispering to each other as your latest tapings on the now visible consoles lowered control panels and screens for your band before a loud alarm sounded outside the ship and the Durins heard you mumbling to yourself drawing a chuckle from your band, Karll glanced at the older Durins on his left and said,  **“Hold on, it’s going to be a quick drop.”**  

Each of them gripped their chairs suddenly and each gasped as the ship dropped with the floor dropping out from under your ship, all gripping tighter for a few moments until they heard your chuckle at another round of whirring as the engines started up at the last twisted lever you’d released before the wheel unlocked and you eased the ship into a flight course as the Durin’s sighed in relief as you gave instructions to Ori and Bilbo,  _“For the sights flick the yellow switch at the right.”_

Ori asked,  _“What’s it mean when the little squiggle turns blue?”_

_ “Flick the toggle switch with the x.” _  He nodded and followed the instruction.

Bilbo,  _“What if the, is that a horse?”_  Leaning closer while you giggled.

_ “Hit the icon top right.” _

Your course weaving through the swarms of ships escaping as your group unlocked their weapons’ control panels, starting to fire off the guns they controlled, while you unlocked the Durin’s controls that spun their chairs facing the walls before the controls lowered allowing them to assist in taking out the ships surrounding you as you mentally tapped through the controls unlocking the rockets on the ship and lining up your path to hit the ship through the still open floor and firing. Your shot hitting its mark while a swarm of the other ships trailed you, your path flying under the massive craft causing the ships trailing you to be caught in the large explosion destroying the entire ship before you set course for Tirion.

.

Through all of your meddling in the system before you left the larger ship you’d managed to steal a glimpse of the plans on of his generals had been sent to carry out, another wave of attacks on Tirion, the trip ending soon enough passing from your location in the Pelori Mountains in the west of Valinor straight over Tirion and dropping low avoiding the fire from the group still trailing you as the others dropped from their carrier. 

Once again you’d managed to blow up their ship though the large opening taking out nearly all of the ejecting ships in a ripple of explosions with your trailing string of ships still firing at you un-intentionally taking out the rest of the surviving ejected crafts while flashes popped up on your screen from the sudden appearing Shielded Drake Jets surrounding you before they soon returned to their base after you’d given confirmation of your identity and the safety of your group.

Thorin glanced over at you, “That’s it, just answer a few questions and they let you go? We’re in an enemies ship.”

You giggled glancing back at him, “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

Krull let out a curt laugh after taking out another craft draining the last of his ammo,  **“You should have heard them the first time, of man, she showed up with 50000 of our men in a carrier twice the size of the ship we left earlier. After that it sort of became a Bingo Board seeing how many of their ships she could capture, besides if it wasn’t for her doing that we wouldn’t have a clue as to how to take them down.”**

Eomer,  **“Fairly easy really.”**

Theodred chuckled,  **“She’s the one that decoded their entire systems, now each of our Pilots have the entry books and know where to look for the codes needed to enter.”**

Dwalin,  **“So where are we headed?”**  They all griped their seats at the next sudden roll you’d sent the ship in before another explosion was heard behind them.

Eomer,  **“As far as we can manage.”**

Theodred,  **“Just crossed over Tirion, should be along the islands soon enough and we can cross to Middle Earth after.”**

Fili glanced over,  **“What islands?”**

Karll,  **“What’s left of the Kurdu, Noldorian and Silvan homelands west of the Blue Mountains.”**

Kili,  **“But there’s nothing there, just nothing.”**

Your group chuckled again and Eomer said,  **“Not entirely true, you’ll see.”**

** “Guys!”  ** Their eyes turning forward at the wall of sheer blackness ahead of them that you seemed to be heading straight for, each noticing what Nori had called their attention to.

Kili glanced at Karll who smirked and said,  **“You’re going to want to hold on, get’s really rough as she passes through.”**

Fili,  **“Through what, there’s just that black wall?!”**

Krull,  **“It’s not a wall, just darkness, ever wondered what happens when Elves abandon their homelands?”**

Hey all glanced forward as Thorin asked,  **“It just turns black?”**

Eomer,  **“Really disturbing at first, though Doriath is nice enough when she lights it up.”**

Dwalin,  **“Doriath? You said Doriath?”**

You called out from the front in Kurdu,  ** _“Haven’t gotten that far with the group yet.”_**

Theodred,  **“Yes, sort of claimed it as our own personal island, no one can get in or out without her permission.”**

Fili,  **“How’d she manage that?”**

Thorin,  **“She inherited control over it when her Grandfather passed.”**

Kili glanced at his Uncle twisting in his seat to do so,  **“How’d you know that?”**

Thorin,  **“Discussed it over the frozen yogurt.”**

The ship rolled yet again as you sped straight into the darkness blinding the Dwarves for a moment until your glow started to fill the ship from your few bits of uncovered skin, along with the soft glow from their screens and controls. Still weaving through some blurred hidden objects while various explosions came into view around you, ending the last of the ships that had trailed you leaving the ship still shielded in darkness as you wove through the path, that only you could see before lining up for the runway. 

After landing the Durin’s squinted through the dark unsure of what you’d actually landed them on and eyeing you while you stood climbing from the cockpit after shutting off the ship and headed for the back door as they slowly followed after.

Your group forming a train behind you with Thorin keeping his hand gently curled around your waist, as you exited the plane they spotted flashes up in the sky from a second wave of drones that had been sent after you crashing into a massive invisible dome, their eyes falling again into the black around you that slowly lifted as light pulsed from the dome to your feet and back out again. 

Their first sight being the massive pools of water and waterfalls shifting to reveal the now glowing partially ruined Kingdom as stars slowly flickered into view above the now explosion free dome before turning to see the light traveling out along the water again following the large bridge leading to a massive row of Mountains. Each lighting in rows, from the base to their tips, as horns sounded from them before echos of Kurdu and marching could be heard after the sound of the front gate opening while Thorin curled his arm tighter around your middle and leaning closer to ask, “Who are they?”

You glanced up at him, “The remaining Ironfists and Stiffbeards, they split the Mountains of Terror between them.”

Thorin, “And you get along?”

You nodded, “Mhmm.”

Karll chuckled,  **“Course she does, Mum and Dad are always thrilled to see her.”** Curling his arm around your shoulders as the group eyed you both curiously until Krull said,  **“Oh, should mention, we’re sort of Princes.”**

Dwalin,  **“Sort of?”**

Karl chuckled,  **“Well, Princes #12 and 13 of the Stiffbeard Clan at your service.”** Bowing their heads with smirks.

Krull,  **“Dad said he couldn’t have picked a better Captain for our platoon, to be under Jewel’s daughter herself, can’t find better.”**

Fili,  **“Stiffbeard?”**

** Kili, “Jewel’s?” **

You sighed glancing at him, “My Grandfather on my Mother’s side was Thingol, my Mother was banished for refusing to attack the Dwarves, their grandfather followed my Mother when she abandoned these lands before Thingol nearly destroyed it all.” Ori translated quickly and continued for Kili’s next question.

** “How are they here if they left?” **

Krull,  **“Oh, I got that one, after we’d joined the forces Jaqi got sent to our territories out past Rohan, where we’d settled after, terrible fires, swarms of Orcs, She stole one of their carriers, evacuated the city, though no one would allow us passage, so she flew us here before heading back with it after we’d settled and healed, told them we got stuck due to some translation glitch for a few months, not like they’d know with it all in Black Speech.”**

Karll,  **“Besides, after saving our people and returning us home, where no one would dare dream to try and harm us here, there’s not a Dwarf on this island that wouldn’t march for her or count her as any less than Kin.”**

Their eyes shifted over again spotting the trail of carts driving across the bridge headed for them with cheers coming from the city as the growing crowds called out for the Princes and you.


	6. Chapter 6

Languages -  **Khuzdul, _Kurdu_ , ** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

..

Kili’s eyes turned upwards and he nudged his Brother’s arm,  **“Isn’t it supposed to be a half moon tonight?”**

Fili nodded and Krull glanced over at them to say,  **“It’s part of the Elves leaving, the moon and sun can’t pass the void they left.”**

Karll smirked over at them,  **“Get’s plenty bright enough with the stars though.”**

Fili,  **“How’s the food grow then?”**

Karll, “ **Elven magic, you should see how large the food grows.”**

The group’s eyes all turned up to admire the vast galaxies now shining through the visible pulsing barrier shielding your lands as Thorin’s eyes remained locked on you feeling your body tensing through shaky breaths. Quietly he tightened his grip around your middle hoping to comfort you and passed along a kind smile when you glanced up at him with a broken exhausted expression before facing the oncoming group and sliding your hand over the back of his hand to curl your hand around it as best as you could. The grip easing some of the throbbing pain from the brace woven through your arm, hoping to use as little energy as you could to finish the mending on your broken ribs leaving your other injuries to heal as slowly as they needed.

The first cart came to a halt ten feet from your group and the largest of the Dwarves climbed out with a large smile stepping forward to accept the large hug his two Sons with a loud set of laughs from them. Their hug broke and he stepped forward looking at you with the same large smile, his eyes lowering as you stepped forward sliding free from Thorin’s grip as he softly said in Kurdu,  ** _“Melhekhinh, Welcome back to the Mountains of Terror.”_** His smile dimmed seeing your tear filled eyes, raising his hand to your cheek to cup it your tears fell as his forehead pressed to yours then pulled back to lay his other hand on your bare cheek with a deeply saddened searching expression,  ** _“Who hurt you?”_**

His answer came as you raised your right hand to curl around his wrist revealing your Father’s arm band after you’d removed the armored brace covering it, a thin layer of blood slid from the carved markings coating your forearm and fell to the ground below you sending lit pulses through the ground to the barrier while you softly whispered,  ** _“Melkor.”_**

Your hand dropped allowing the group behind you to see your still bleeding wound with open mouths as The Dwarf King slid his left hand around your head while his other hand dropped to curl you into a tight hug and rested his head against yours,  ** _“That is an incredible weight, come rest in our Mountains and heal.”_**  Pulling back from his hug you nodded and he gently kissed your forehead before wiping your cheeks and smiled at the group as Karll introduced them while Krull gently helped you into the main cart as their Kin bowed their heads welcoming you as one of them wrapped a towel from their first aid kit around your wounded arm.

The King stepped forward to shake each of their hands and to hug Theodred and Eomer before looking at Thorin and spoke in Khuzdul,  **“Thorin Durin, I’m Kovu King of the Iron Fists, it’s a great pleasure to meet you, I knew your Grandfather. You and your kin are welcome here.”**

Thorin smiled before glancing at you, “Thank you, it’s an honor to meet you. My Grandfather always had great things to say about you.”

Kovu glanced back at you then to Thorin again and asked softly,  **“Melkor, is he dead?”**

Thorin gave a curt nod,  **“Jaqi killed him and his henchmen.”**

Kovu’s eyes narrowed slightly,  **“Tall Elf with Black hair?”**  Thorin nodded,  **“That was his husband Sauron.”**

Thorin,  **“They barely got two swings in before they fell to their own swords.”**

Kovu smirked,  **“Good, if she killed them clean it should be easier for her to mourn her loss. Was it just her Father?”**

Thorin,  **“It one of her Brothers as well, Fingolfin I believe.”**

Kovu’s face dimmed again as he softly said,  **“He couldn’t have chosen a worse child to kill, Fingolfin never made it through basic training, couldn’t bear to inflict pain, a mindless little prick but he shouldn’t have been killed.”** He rubbed the bridge of his nose through an exhale,  **“Let’s get you all cleaned up.”**  Stepping back to lead the group to the carts as they whispered about your stoically broken expression while discussing your relatives as Thorin slid onto the seat beside you offering you a kind smile before wrapping his arm around your back. Staying as close to you as he could allowing Dwalin to sit beside him for the ride back as your troop sat around you behind King Kovu.

Crossing the bridge the Durins glanced back to see your Kingdom coming into full view revealing a full yard of hundreds of abandoned flying crafts now obsolete in technology by other Elven Races, their uniform opinion being that one of those was their ticket home after Ori and Bilbo had said the craft you’d flown there had taken too much damage to get them home now. Lights grew around you while the crowds parted giving respectful bows as you entered and were taken straight to the Healing Wing as King Kovu lingered behind to spread the news as a group of nurses appeared to help you all out of your armor. Layer by layer it was removed and taken away while your blood stained clothes were collected and respectfully placed in an intricately carved wooden box.

Each layer making your stomach churn as the blood of various Orcs, Elves and your two executed relatives slid across your skin, grimacing you left a bloody trail of tracks as tears streamed silently down your face while the group behind you watched you be helped into a large silver tub to scrub clean and strip out of your underwear. Closing your eyes and tilting your head back as a Dam laid a thick towel across the top of the tub to cover you while she gently inspected your split lips, sliding swabs with healing creams across the cuts inside before healing the cuts on your face and checking your scalp after through your freshly scrubbed hair. As another Dam poured healing salts into the tub making you hiss and jerk your wounded arm free from the water to lay the now dripping metal on the side of the tub.

In the large bathing pool across the room the men all kept looking over at you worried about you as Ori eyed your new jewelry as best as he could,  **“That brace must be for the Simarills.”**

Dwalin,  **“Hmm?”**

Karll,  **“Only the wearer can control them, has to be passed on through bloodlines.”**

Krull,  **“That’s why she let the blood in her mouth pour on it. She’s got to get it and the stones back to Feanor.”**

Bilbo,  **“How long do you think we’ll be here?”**

Eomer,  **“Those crafts haven’t moved in centuries, it’s going to take some time.”**

Kili’s face dropped as he remembered,  **“I’ve got a date with Tauri on Thursday!”**

Theodred chuckled,  **“Last time it took just over a month.”**

Bilbo let out a relieved sigh, “ **And here I thought you were meaning closer to half a year.”**

Thorin,  **“Our family will see to it our property and bills are taken care of, we just need to send word of what they are.”**

Krull,  **“Should have the communications back up in the morning when Jaqi unlocks it for us again.”**

Ori’s brow rose,  **“They’ve gone without communications with the world since you’ve left?”**

Karll chuckled,  **“No, we can communicate with Valinor but word with Middle Earth is an entirely different system we’ll need her to unlock.”**

Bilbo,  **“Ori and I did coms and programming for our services. So we can help with that.”**

Theodred smiled at him,  **“I’m sure she’ll be grateful for the help.”**

.

As they climbed out of their baths, dried and pulled on their underwear their nurses moved in to examine their lingering wounds, including one pressing painfully on Thorin’s cracked ribs from his fight to keep you from being taken. While he watched you being helped from the tub as a nurse held the towel to block their view to let you pull on fresh underwear from your bag as your mind wandered back to Melkor’s last moments. A silent Thank you for ending his husband’s life so painlessly before a sincere apology for the pain he had inflicted at your Father’s words to you. Tears streamed down your cheeks again moving moment to moment in your mind feeling the deep stinging pain slowly releasing from the ordeal as your words to the villain were those of forgiveness for his ignorance.  _I will get through this. I will get them home, as I slide into a thousand pieces I will get them home._

The group’s attention all turned to the ten fist shaped bruises across your back surrounded by thick black bruises wrapping around your ribs. After drying your hair they helped you pull it into a long French braid while fresh clothes were brought in for all of you. The thick cotton shirts and sweats fit comfortably over your bandages allowing you the freedom to finally join the Dwarven King on a tour through the main city up to the Royal circle for the dinner waiting for you there. All while the Dwarves you passed lit thick silver candles and set them lit lining the streets you walked down as they sang out in a mournful song.

Krull caught The group’s confused looks and said,  **“The song is for her fallen Kin from the attack on Tirion along with Finwe, Fingolfin, Melkor and Sauron.”**

Karll,  **“For the Kurdu you have to mourn your enemies with your loved ones too or they’ll cling to your soul if you don’t release them.”**

Eomer,  **“As long as she’s in pain they’ll mourn with her.”**

Walking inside the lavishly decorated dark wood and dark marble filled dining room you all claimed your seats while King Kovu watched Thorin claim your side once again as Krull claimed your other side. The King’s eyes trailed over Thorin’s posture at your side revealing his growing bond towards you with a small smirk before glancing at you, switching to Kurdu,  ** _“The Prince seems to be fond of you.”_**

Your eyes rose to meet him while you accepted the plate full of food set before you with a soft thanks,  ** _“He’s my neighbor.”_**

His smirk grew,  ** _“And?”_**

**_ “My friend.” _ **

He nodded and glanced at his Sons who had smirks of their own while Krull said through a chuckle,  ** _“You’re leaving out the engaged part.”_**

Softly sighing you pinched the bridge of your nose as Thorin glanced at you curiously ** _, “That was a misunderstanding. He made some less than flattering admirers leave me alone by pretending to be with me and it made the press.”_**  Kuvo laughed and you said,  ** _“You can laugh but his Mother was pissed.”_**

He chuckled again softer glancing at Thorin with a smile switching to Khuzdul again, **“We were just discussing your accidental engagement. Your Mother isn’t fond of it apparently?”**

Thorin smirked as his kin chuckled around him,  **“Yes, she’s been trying to set me up for centuries now.”**

Dwalin chuckled,  **“At least Andara from the Blue Mountains stopped calling you.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes,  **“It’ll all get sorted out when we get home.”**

Kovu chukled,  **“Most likely they’ll want to enforce it, especially after this. Could rebuild the alliance.”**

Thorin,  **“I won’t let her be turned into a pawn.”**

Kovu smiled,  **“Good, then you’re just the right sort of man to marry her.”**  Thorin’s eyes shifted from the King to you again offering you another soft smile before focusing on the meal before him letting the others take over the conversation while he thought about what could possibly happen between his checks on you through the meal.

.

When the food was gone you were all showed to the guest rooms allowing your troop and the Durins to claim their rooms while you took a glimpse out of the large window overlooking the entire city within the Mountains. Glancing back you caught Thorin standing a few steps behind you with a soft unsure expression when his eyes shifted from the view to you again, “You’re not sleeping?”

Your eyes slid over him and locked with his eyes again wetting your lips, “I.”

He took a step closer to you swallowing, “This may be forward, but if you didn’t want to be alone I could stay with you.”

Drawing a shallow breath as your body pulsed again in searing pain you nodded, “Might help. Besides if Kovu’s right we may have to get used to sleeping together.” Attempting to give him a quick smile causing his timid smile to flick back onto his face.

“You heard that bit?”

“I can pick up random bits here and there. We can stay in mine, I like the mattress better than the others.”

He smiled and nodded following you inside then over to the bed where he pulled off his shirt and laid it on the foot of the bed relaxing in the heat from the already lit fireplace and climbed inside watching as you slid in beside him curling at his side while he gripped you tightly to his chest sliding his legs around yours. Settling your head on his upper arm while he lifted the covers higher on you then looked down at you as you said, “It wouldn’t be that bad you know, could do worse. Been fake engaged to you for a day now and it’s already the best relationship I’ve had.”

He chuckled, “Could do worse…What an interesting compliment, honestly, not the worst I’ve heard. I do have to say you’re an incredible choice, language barrier and all. And I do have to say when you used your sword as a whip to tear that Orc’s head off, hands down the sexiest thing anyone I’ve dated has done for me.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as he started chuckling through his last sentence breaking his hope to say it in a serious tone, his growing chuckles only made you giggle more and curl your arm around your aching ribs as he did the same to his, “Good to know.” Wiping the tears from laughter away you settled together again while he pulled you tighter against him.

“You don’t have to be happy with me you know. Force it, I mean. If you want to cry or scream or punch something, just please don’t hit my ribs, but punch away, alright, maybe one to the ribs, if it helps.”

Your head nestled against his chest under his chin, letting out a few silent tears that slid over his arm making him clutch you tighter as you said in a trembling whisper, “Thank you.”

.

Night after night you were practically carried back to your room by Thorin to ensure you had your rest, the first morning you’d set up communication so the others could send word out after you’d spoken with your Brother Feanor. Through the rest of the day you’d traveled alone back to Doriath to begin your inspections to choose the right craft to take you all back home and make a list of all the work needed before starting to mark it off item by item eventually trudging back at the end of the day. 

Day by day the group tasked themselves to joining the Princes with their work to keep themselves occupied as the elder Durins began to worry about you after their third day of no sight of you past breakfast. On the fourth day Thorin and Dwalin took the long walk eventually finding you only by the echoing deep voice of a male speaking in Khuzdul with an unusually chipper tone,  **“Can you show me to the library?”**  before repeating it in Quenya and again in Khuzdul,  **“Can you show me to the library?”**

Passing through a long hallway they heard a grumble paired with metallic clinking followed by a soft repetition of the phrase followed by mumbled Khuzdul,  **“Great fucking use that is..”**

Both of them turned to look through the doorway with large smirks seeing you in your jeans and one of the shirts you were gifted, hands coated in grease as you lines the grooves to a massive part the size of a watermelon before lifting it. Flipping it over and connecting it to a larger portion of the engine block nearby before turning to the next part on the table to start cleaning as the voice from boom box on the stool nearby said,  **“How far is it to the park?”**

Your whispered  **“Seriously?”**  At the translation made them both smirk larger before Thorin repeated the Quenya version in a shaky tone drawing your attention and giggle before Dwalin said,  **“Well go on, How far is it to the park?”**  You rolled your eyes through another giggle and repeated the phrase as they moved closer while Thorin asked you in Rohirric, “What can we do?”

Each day after the three of you would work tirelessly while simultaneously burning through the large selections of tapes you had bought as Thorin had left your Hobbitish and Elvish tapes with his Nephews to learn as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Languages -  **Khuzdul, _Kurdu_ , ** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

Barely a week through your work in the hanger you had managed to take apart and unclog just about everything involved with the engines and the ache in your chest had evened off, bringing with it a good sign to have the final mourning ceremony, one you would have to do alone. Walking again through the streets of Doriath you clutched the box of bloody clothes from your arrival and followed the pathway headed for the ancient fountains and glanced back spotting Thorin not so subtly following you with a box of his own. Offering you a soft smile saying, “King Kovu said I should bring this if I followed you.”

You continued the path as he joined your side smiling down at you with a slightly concerned gaze, “He didn’t say why to?”

Thorin shook his head, “No.”

“It’s part of saying goodbye. It’s tradition to take the remains up through the fountain to burn them, and you sit around it searching for peace. But without bodies after I blew up the ship, all we have is our clothes, soaked in their blood. Then I add their names to the wall of my fallen kin.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Your soft smile flicked larger, “You can stay if you like. Though I have to ask how long you can hold your breath.”

His smile grew as you met his gaze, “Few minutes. Part of our training.” His smile dimmed, “Back in the ship, have you been hurt like that before?”

“Yes. Including in training, my bloodline is reason enough for the training. You?”

“Twice, not including this time.”

“If it helps the other times I was barely there a day, merely sent in to get my men out of their prisons.”

“It does, but it also doesn’t. I hate thinking of the hardships you’ve been forced through. I mean, even that Morgoth, some terrible man whose destroyed thousands of lives hated Finwe for how he treated you and your Mother, he-.”

“He apologized, before he died. He didn’t know, he killed thousands but even he had limits. He thanked me for ending his husband’s life so swiftly. I never. Dreamed of being the person to kill another’s loved one, to bring such pain. What I’ve done, if our families enforce this union, you have to know that, what I’m capable of.”

His arm curled around your upper back pulling you against his side gently, “I’ve seen you fight, and get hurt, tortured and insulted. But in the face of that I’ve seen you show mercy on your enemies, swiftly ending them. You showed me an unbreakable loyalty, those Elves that stood between us and the ship who fell to our group, they broke their oaths to protect your kin. You did not move or flinch, no matter the sacrifice. It was a terrible thing to endure, but had it been me, I would have done the same.”

You chuckled softly, “Your kin would never find yourselves in that position. They would never betray their children, or wives.”

Thorin smiled again gently kissing the crown of your head, “True. As awkward as it is, I hope they enforce it,” Making your smile grow, “There isn’t any other woman I’d rather be in an arranged marriage with.” His eyes met yours, “You will make an incredible **Amad** ,” His smile grew, “And no one would dare touch our children.” You giggled softly, “Especially since My **Adad** mentioned the video had been leaked already. With hundreds of our kin praising their new Princess’ skills.” His voice lowered to a playful rumble, “And they really want one of those belts.” Making you giggle again as he chuckled.

“Took me years to master it, even just taking it off can be quite dangerous.”

He chuckled timidly gripping your side tighter, “I can imagine.”

Through the faint glow of the ruined city that shone brighter around your presence Thorin eyed the massive fountain that caused his lips to part at their being fed by a massive glittering waterfall from a cliff far above with countless figures and shimmering jewel carved fishes scattered through it. Moving closer you set down your boxes and removed your shoes as he watched your fingers grip your shirt unable to hold his smirk until you caught his gaze and giggled as you said, “Extra layers get in the way, unless you’d rather keep them on?”

His smirk grew back again, “It’s fine.” Pulling his shirt up as well and folding it to set beside your pile of clothes soon added with your pants.

“I should warn you, I’m told it’s near freezing.”

His smile grew, “I’ll be fine. Won’t you be cold?”

You smirked at him, “Elves don’t feel the cold.” He smirked remembering your first night snuggling with him, “Though like cats we do enjoy snuggling with beaming heat sources.” You sat on the edge of the fountain easing your legs into the fountain glancing back at him, “Like you.” Biting your lip watching him ease his legs into the frigid waters with a trembling gasp, then joining you deeper into the water collecting your boxes and treading the water as the bottom disappeared while you allowed your glow to shine fully, “Deep breath.”

His smile grew watching your light to draw out each intricate detail of the fountain before it spread through the now glowing waters of the fountain and waterfall as you slipped under the surface and he did the same. Deeper and deeper his eyes scanned over the intricately detailed mosaics coating the walls marking the history of your people you mentally shared with him through the straight swim down until you turned to take the first tunnel darting sideways to follow for a long stretch before turning into another large opening similar to the seemingly bottomless fountain. Looking up your eyes scanned over the glistening wings of the great eagles appearing to be fluttering around you through your rise before finally breaking the surface into a large pool with floating feathers carved from solid diamonds. Between the zig zaged rows sat a sternly perched eagle with a cloaked figure carved behind him, reaching the base of the platform they rested on your boxes were placed between their feet and opened.

Exhaling shallowly a white flame left your mouth lighting them on fire before you guided Thorin to a feather and you each climbed into them and eased to lay back as the eagle was now coated in flames and the hooded marble cloak slid from the shoulders of the statue of Manwe. Inhaling deeply you both watched the glowing stars that soon dimmed as the water glowed brightly around you with soft shared gasps at the feathers floating up dancing above the glowing waters now pooling into the water through the city. Closing your eyes a warmth spread around you as you traveled through a wave of ancient singing, with a gentle rocking of the feather your eyes opened to a pair of eagles looking you both over before helping you out.

Rising to your feet you were both cloaked in fine cream colored silk layers, barefooted following the giant eagles through the giant garden around you filled with singing. Without a word your hands intertwined finding each other’s sides joining the crowds of familiar faces approaching two kneeling figures wreathed in flames whose eyes rose to meet yours. Only drawing a painful string of tears from your eyes when the glowing figure of your Mother gently reached out to draw a wisp of their flames, soon followed by each of the glowing figures around you. Leaving only the pair of you extending your open palms for his hands before Finwe’s eyes locked on yours again as your hands touched with a snarl. Leading to Thorin stepping between you at his lunge that ended as the stoically silent Namo reached out holding his hand over his body as he trembled in a silent scream and withered into a cloud of dust.

Panting before you Thorin shifted back to your side, still clutching your hand behind his back, soon at his side again. Smiling softly at you his fingers tightened between yours as your eyes shifted to the giant eagles circling you again while your Mother’s glowing form gave you a gentle blown kiss before she blew away on a soft breeze. Alone with the glowing massive Vanyar around you Manwe crouched before you both with a soft smile twisting his fingers forming two small feathers Aule came forward to collect. Twisting them both between his fingers drawing a mithril chain dangling from them that he gently slid into each of your palms smiling brightly at the pair of you, especially your clasped hands while he rose again. Moving back to the side Fingolfin turned facing Manwe bowing his head and turning back with another glance at you before stepping closer and reached out his hand from a spot on his shoulder out to his side bowing his head at you with a mournful gaze and turned trailing Namo’s steps and vanished in another breeze.

Smiling up at them again your eyes blinked and the garden around you blew away leaving you back, each in your own feathers that eased back down to the water’s surface. Sitting up Thorin shivered at the cold while you both eyed the necklaces in your hands before easing them around your necks and brushed your wet braids through them before slipping back into the water eyeing the now doused flames from the eagle statue and once again shrouded statue of Manwe. Drawing in deep breaths you both ducked down again swimming through the tunnels and rising again to climb out of the fountain wringing out your braids and rising to get dressed again. Thorin gave you a timid glance, “Does that always happen?”

You smiled at him adding your socks under your sweats, “Mostly, yes. Though this is the first necklace I’ve received. They’re mainly for the strongest of losses.”

“What happened to him? Finwe.”

“He refused to let go, is my guess.”

Thorin nodded, “So where do we add the names?”

You nodded your head to the side turning to lead him towards a long mosaic coated wall covered in jeweled tiles feeling his fingers slide through yours again as he eyed name after name of you kin’s fallen Kings and various relatives stretching all the way to your name marked in brightly glowing gold gilded runes Thorin etched into his memory. Raising his eyes he spotted the growing black spot marking out your Father’s name with a white flickering set of runes marking Fingolfin’s name. Blowing a white flame into your fingertips you tapped them to his name gently tracing the glowing lines that soon shifted into a feather after your fingers had left it while his sibling’s names still dimly sat in a dull brown shade.

“What do the colors mean?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I know gold is for Kings and Queens presently ruling, for the others I’ve only guessed the darker the shade the farther they are from seeking peace.” Shifting your eyes you noticed the pulsing light beside your name.

Thorin’s fingers rose to gently tap the light only to draw them back as his name in Ancient Dwarvish runes appeared beside yours in a shimmering golden hue matching yours, “What does that mean?”

Your eyes met his as your mouth opened to answer only as your clasped hands rose at your feeling something curling around your fingers. Raising your brows you noticed the wide single banded rings in twisting vines coated in stars with shimmering white stones on your index fingers, “I think it means we’re married.”

He couldn’t help but smile glancing from the glowing rings back to you timidly reaching up with his free hand to brush a dripping curl behind your ear and gently brush his fingers along your cheek, “For my people we swear oaths to each other upon marriages.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he inhaled again, “And I swear to you, there won’t be a day you won’t be cherished and protected, same as our children. You will never have to worry about ever being treated how your Father treated you again. Not from me.” Before he’d realized it his face was inches from yours as he said, “I’d really like to kiss you now.”

You nodded and he closed the distance gently landing his lips against yours, relaxing there for a timidly growing kiss as you leaned in to the kiss sliding your fingers slowly along his jaw through his short beard. Stirring a hint of a smile from him as he deepened the kiss curling your still clasped ringed hands behind your back pulling you closer to his chest. Breaking apart your eyes darted to the owl landing on Thorin’s shoulder to gently brush its head against his cheek and your forehead before raising it’s foot with a small ribbon with jewel encrusted beads coated in Ancient Dwarvish Runes. Giggling you eyed the owl as Thorin happily accepted the beads, “I take it Aule’s in favor of our union as well?”

Leaning forward the owl tapped its beak to your nose making you giggle again before flying off as Thorin gently uncurled your arms from behind your back to lead you to a nearby bench with a growing smile, “I do owe you a braid.”

You nodded sitting before him as he released your hand to gently brush his fingers through your bangs, “Don’t forget the bracelet.” Giggling again as he chuckled deeply.

Nodding he wet his lower lip, drawing it inside his mouth, “Of course. I haven’t forgotten.” Working his fingers to form a long twisted braid framing your face before kissing you again.

Locking your eyes again your smile grew as you asked timidly in Khuzdul, **“Like to see your Kingdom?”**

He nodded responding in Elvish, _“Lead away.”_

You stood and his hand found yours again making your smile grow as you turned starting your brief tour of the Royal Rings you were currently in before he snuggled behind you when you stopped at a halfway collapsed railing at the edge of a ledge over looking most of the Kingdom, “The others aren’t going to believe it are they?”

Thorin smiled larger, “Actually, the same thing happened with my Grandfather, and a great number of my Ancestors as well. Your Dwarves won’t? Or your family?”

“They will. Though it hasn’t happened in a mourning ceremony before.”

Thorin chuckled, “Either way I’m glad it did.”

You smirked up at him, “I’m sure your Mother will be thrilled to hear this addition to the list of news she’s missed.”

He gently kissed your forehead, “She’ll get over it and love you soon enough.” He looked out over the Kingdom again, “Have you thought about building it up again? Moving others in?”

“I’m not sure others would welcome this as their home.”

His smile grew leaning down to press his forehead to yours, “With you as their Queen they will.”

Your fingers gently ran along one of the braids hanging by the sides of his head, “I have no idea what I would swear, that wouldn’t sound like copying yours, and as for beads. I-.” Your eyes rose to the owl landing on his shoulder again with another round of beads making him chuckle as you shot it a playful gaze, “You, are just adorably helpful today aren’t you.” Lifting your hand to claim the beads, “Thank you.” Collecting them before it nuzzled against your head again and Thorin bit his lip leading you to a bench nearby watching with a deepening smile as you wove an intricate Elven braid with thinner set of braids woven between them with the three beads holding them together at varying points along it. Meeting his eyes you caught his puzzled gaze, “Is it not good  enough?”

His smile deepened again causing his eyes to glow meeting yours, “It’s perfect. I’ve never seen any courting braids woven like this before.”

“It’s, more of a promise for Elven marriages.” Your fingers rose to point out each section separated by the beads, “Blissful memories, Loving and Shielded Todays with endless Hopeful Tomorrows.”

Leaning forward his lips landed on yours, “It’s a perfect oath, I couldn’t dream of a better oath.”

“It’s so simple…”

He chuckled again gently easing his hand across your cheek, “I’d really like to take you on a proper date when we return.” Making you chuckle softly, “Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I don’t want to go step by step with you.”

You shot him a playful glare, “You really are a strange man. Most would jump at the chance to jump straight to bed.”

His smile grew, “We’ve shared a bed, and that step would never be something I take lightly or without your full agreement.”

Shifting your eyes they landed on the Dwarven Kingdom in the distance spotting the changing of the guards bringing you to your feet, “We should head back. Normally if it takes more than three hours a search party is sent out to drag you back from the other side of the silver veil.”

He chuckled happily wrapping his arm around your back stealing another kiss, “After you **Bunanunne**.” You snuggled against his side as he asked, “No **Arsun** this time?”

Your brow raised as you glanced up at him, “When exactly did I call you that?”

His smirk grew as he nearly purred back, “First time we shared a bed, after you kissed me.”

Your mouth opened as he laughed, “I kissed you?!”

He nodded, “Just a peck, but you followed it with that terribly endearing nickname. Do you use it often?”

You shook your head, “You’d be the first.”

He gently kissed your forehead again, “Good. I hoped you’d been dreaming of me and not someone else.”

The trip back was much shorter than he had hoped because soon enough the questions flooded in and by lunch the entire mountain was bustling to pull together a worthy celebration by dinner as Thorin handled the hard part, informing his family. A few shouts later and a jumbled warning came from Thorin silencing his Kin warning of the cosmic storm blowing through the void between them that would no doubt break off their communications with the Mountains of Terror and most of Valinor for at least a week. Gratefully granting the Prince, now Elven King a chance to find his new bride for another stolen hug and a peck on the cheek sharing the reactions before jumping in to aid in the preparations. All while word was sent out again and the Durins scrambled to seem like they had some semblance of control of their young Prince.


	8. Chapter 8

Languages -  **Khuzdul, _Kurdu_ , ** _Elvish,_ Rohirric,  _Hobbitish_

…

With a gentle stroke your nose brushed along that of the sleeping Dwarf’s currently gripping you to his chest. Through the night once again you’d climbed on his chest using him as a pillow smiling at his deep rumbling snore that faltered at the gentle motion of your nose making his face shift to press his forehead against yours again with a mumbled jumble of Khuzdul before his head drooped back into the pillow. With every warm breath escaping from him your fingertips gently danced across his bare chest and shoulder, using the other as your pillow again. Snuggling tighter against his chest drew his arms to tighten as well through your continued dancing of fingers. Shifting higher your fingers abandoned his skin to gently slide along the braid resting across the pillow above his shoulders. The silky deep Raven hair seemed to be a flip switch causing his snoring to cease and to look down at you with a growing smile, thankful the day before was nowhere close to a dream.

Tilting his head to the side through a deep inhale he rumbled out,  **“Can’t sleep?”**

Your head shook,  **“Moon’s up.”**

His brow rose,  **“There’s no moon here.”**

You giggled softly,  **“It’s an Elf Thing. We can always feel it. No matter the distance through the void.”**

His fingers left your back to gently stroke along you cheek brushing back your silky curls and stealing a trailing brush along his braid he’d added as once again your free hand tightened then loosened at the metal band still attached to your limb and rested again at his side.  **“Hungry?”**

You nodded and he smirked gripping you tighter, brushing back the sheets to sit up and carry you to the edge of the bed, stealing a kiss as his hands helped to ease down the large shirt you took from him making his smile grow as it drooped down nearly to your knees. With a gentle push he turned and led you out to the shared kitchen in the Royal wing to help you make something to eat. One by one the rest of the Durins and your men filed in to help and expand the spur of the moment meal and steal their own gentle hugs still happily welcoming you to the clan even after the lengthy celebration.

After the meal you headed back to your room to change, pulling on a shirt of yours and some jeans over your boots as Thorin did the same, claiming his hand along the way to join you once again for any aid he could offer. Back in the hanger Thorin watched as you guided his lowering of the completed engine into the bare engine hold of the craft you’d chosen, waiting and holding the control box he watched as your head popped up again as you moved around the engine to attach the last of the connections before climbing out. With a firm tug the armor activated closing the hatch offer the engine with a metallic ruffling as the extending scales settled over it.

Looking over the craft an all over ruffling drew Thorin’s brow to raise as he asked,  _“Is it supposed to do that?”_ Trailing your walk around as the nose of the craft opened revealing a metallic Dragon’s face stretching out with a whirring purr as it scanned you.

You nodded holding in your smirk locking your eyes with the craft allowing it to mentally link with you as it neared you pressing its head against your hand stealing the chance to stroke it affectionately as you said in Draconic, “Hello Smaug.”

With a corner of its mouth tilting up he purred again responding in the same tongue, “Hello Mother. Are we flying soon? My body is still, tired.”

Your smile grew as you gently rubbed his forehead again, “Not quite yet. And I’ll help with that. Get you ready for it.”

His head nodded as the craft shifted straight out again and stiffened back to its geometric form as he rumbled, “I will sleep then.”

Smiling larger you glanced back at Thorin who released the controller as you claimed it, switching to Rohirric, “Fire Drake. One of the few made, and the only one to leave the ground, damn near impossible to pilot for even the most well trained of pilots.”

**“Then why choose it?”**

You smirked up at him,  **“To fly it you have to mentally link with it. I’m the only pilot who hasn’t been rejected by their craft. He’s waited a long time to fly again and he’ll get us home safely. Besides if word from Tirion is true Erebor will be needing all the reinforcements they can get. Nothing brings down a Fire Drake.”**

He nodded joining you to walk inside after you mentally lowered the hatch on the stomach, leading Thorin through the check list leaving him working out the minor fixes and adjustments to the cargo out of place as you checked the wiring and claimed your seat working through the algorithms and codes warming up the craft. Keeping your eyes locked on the shifting displays as your fingers danced across the keyboard that flipped and shifted allowing for you to type in the several languages necessary while Thorin joined you in the seat at your side listening as you explained what you were doing.  **“How is it that only you could link with it?”**

 **“You remember me shocking the orc?”**  He nodded, “My kin, we can control fire and draw lightning from inside us. The Drakes are charged, only certain bloodlines can link with them. Others end up getting fried, the system’s too much for most bodies to handle the link.”

His voice lowered as he rumbled out,  **“Dragon Sickness? Thought it was a myth.”**

You nodded, “I’m the only one to beat it. I remember when I first saw him. Day we finished building him. Three officers had snapped already by then, and My Father came down to inspect Smaug. I’ve heard Dwarves can feel pulses from the stones they craft, telling them which ones to use and how to shape them.” Thorin nodded, “Well with him it was like that. I could feel him trying to link with me, all it took was meeting his eyes and he was mine. The only time my Father showed anything past regret at having me. But we were attacked and he ordered a surrender, wanted to pass it all over to Melkor, I refused. By then my people had sat for so long accepting our fall, but I couldn’t and I climbed it and fired him up. One single flight and the entire army and fleet fell in line behind me. By sunset they’d retreated and slunk back to their hiding places. One decision from me and my Father’s reign was over, he fought it but he knew. All it took was a Dragon to wake my people up.”

**“How did he end up here?”**

**“They have nesting features, when they’re not required for service they return to their nest and sleep.”**

**“So you sent him here?”**

**“It’s safe here, and he’s got all he needs to recharge if I need him.”**

His smirk grew as he heard your stomach growl causing him to rise and offer his hand to help you up,  **“Time to eat Bunnanune.”**  You smiled up at him joining his side for the walk back to share the meal before stealing a chance to finally have the family game night the Durins had been begging for. Going through all the board games you could find leading to a very heated battle among them driving your loud laughter through the room as it only grew more intense over the tiniest of disagreements.

…

Through the week the celestial storm around you lifted returning the gorgeous views of the eternal night skies around the Kingdom signaling your imminent return. With word sent back to Erebor the Durins and Bilbo packed their belongings as your band all readied to return as well, eagerly awaiting the chance to get back to your frantic manager trying to rework the shows you had missed for interviews and make up performances in the near future. Crossing the bridge after the long farewell celebration King Kovu hugged you goodbye with an agreement you would return again as soon as you could manage.

Seated firmly in the craft that drew a few cautious glances from the group before entering claiming their own seats barely able to contain their squirming at the chance to be home again. Buckling in you adjusted your braces over your arms matching the armor you and the rest of the group bore. Once again you would have to fight your way home through the dark forces aiming to first strike through the Kingdoms of men hoping to gain the numbers before striking at the Lonely Mountain. 

Easing your fingers out they flicked across switches and buttons as the rumbling purr grew around you with the sealing of the hull that shifted its scales before the sudden launch straight up as the wings flapped sending you soaring. Up through the clear darkness that soon lost all trace of stars while you broke back into the void soaring through obstacles they couldn’t see until through your western course an entire fleet of Elven ships took flight and joined in after you soared past their borders.

In jets soaring like white gulls they trailed your path towards the Blue Mountains to break through the barrier separating the territories. Crossing over the Shire and joining with the Eagle ships from Rivendell and Lothlorien as you turned South spotting the giant dark wave of tanks and lines of orcs marching below the Nazgul ships circling above them. With the turn of a lever and a swirl of your finger on a octagonal plate on the dash before you a loud growing roar came from your ship as Smaug’s mouth opened in your jolt forward towards the Nazgul. Once wide open a wave of lightning shot out hitting each of the ships causing them to fall crashing to the ground with large explosions rippling through their forces triggering their tanks to explode as well.

Trailing your path the Elven ships sent out pulsing waves from their ships finishing of their forces as you broke through the Gondorian borders soaring over their fleets approaching the dark city with a giant floating ship hovering above it. Wave after wave of small ships escaped the giant ship as you soared and circled around it reaching up to unlatch a hidden hatch as a holographic copy of you claimed your seat continuing the circling path avoiding the ships as you leapt from Smaug landing on the red ship lowering the Dragon faced breathing mask over your face. Racing across the back of it you smirked dropping to your knees breaking open the hull slipping the data Ring you’d taken from Melkor’s henchman. Drawing out the controlling wires and sensors punching in the codes and algorithms through the small display before attaching the Ring signaling a surge of information and energy into the ship as you rose and sped back to Smaug who circled, dropped and flipped over allowing you to grip the open latch and slide back in.

Reclaiming your seat with a soft giggle raising your mask at the Durin’s shocked expressions at your reckless actions until through your swoop and charge you led away from the city they saw the explosion you triggered in the large ship as the escaped ships shorted out and plummeted crashing down above the city. Each one landing with an explosion of its own setting off the fuel centers through the city they had ran off of, putrid and thick fuels only the orcan Armies could run off of, sending a massive plume of smoke into the sky as the Kingdom erupted and collapsed before your amassed armies as the Gondorian forces hacked through the stragglers on the ground attempting to escape as you led the Tirion forces to Gondor using their free landing strips to set down among the Tirion Gulls around you while the Eagles claimed the Eastern strips.

Standing again you led the men out of the ship smiling as Thorin’s fingers wove with yours as he rumbled,  **“You leapt out of the ship.”**

You giggled as Karll patted him on the back,  **“Not the first time.”**

Krull,  **“Doubt it’ll be the last.”**

Through their growing smirks they watched you unlock the hatch letting them out to get their first view of the city as you reached the ground and Smaug sealed up behind you and swiveled his head for a gentle stroking from your palm as he purred and rumbled out in Draconic, “Time for me to return to the nest, yes?”

You nodded, “Get some rest Dear One.”

Adjusting his shoulders and raising his wings he rose on his haunches as his scaled hide ruffled at his wings arching before he rose up and soared away. Joining your side Fili asked,  **“Isn’t that our ride home?”**

You smiled at him,  **“King Aragorn will see us home.”**

Shifting your eyes your hand was released as Feanor crossed the tarmac towards you with a growing smile. Walking towards him the Durins watched as another ship landed in the form of a dove, folding its wings as a man exited and crossed to join you. Reaching Feanor you giggled accepting his tight hug as he whispered,  _“My Dearest Sister.”_  Lowering you again he pulled back resting his forehead against yours,  _“I am glad to see you unharmed.”_

Lowering your eyes you unhooked your right arm brace revealing the metal brace underneath drawing Feanor’s eyes to. Reaching up he drew a small blade from under his tongue to ease a small cut along the side of his finger to slide along the brace that loosened. Drawing a gasp from you at the now bleeding wounds coating your arm from the retracting mithril barbs that Feanor slid free and eased on his arm before hissing as it stabbed into him securing in place. Maedhros stepped forward easing the bandages he’d packed around your hand and arm before Maglor coated his Father’s now bleeding arm as you passed the small pack with the Simarills from your bag over to Feanor. Smiling up at him again he slid them in his own bag and gently kissed your forehead resting his unwounded hand on your shoulder eyeing the group as you said,  _“So, turns out I’m married now.”_

Feanor and his Sons chuckled eyeing the Durins with growing smiles before turning as the tall crowned figure in shining armor reached you smiled and greeted you with a tight hug as you giggled again. Pulling back his smile grew as he said,  _“Never thought I’d be so happy to see Dragon landing in Gondor.”_

You giggled softly,  _“I’ve missed you old friend.”_

His smile grew as he glanced over at the Durins,  _“Well this certainly is one way to take your Wedding Tour, let’s get you all fed and I can meet this Husband of yours.”_

Smiling again he released you as Theodred and Eomer led the group over to join you for a round of introductions and a short trip inside and up to the Royal Wing where word was sent directly to Erebor of your safe return through their check that the path would be secure for your return.

.

Settled back in a large couch you relaxed against Thorin’s side as a healer coated your now scabbing cuts and recoated them, covering from your wounded finger from the braces’ ring up to your elbow from the highest jewel coated ring. Glancing over with a pained look Thorin’s hand brushed along your other arm hoping to comfort you leaving a kiss on the top of your head. His smile returned as your head turned and your eyes met while you said,  **“Just a few cuts. It’ll heal quickly.”**

Snuggling closer around you his lips rested against your head again as your eyes shifted to Aragorn as he approached again with a full tray of brownies he set before you,  **“Sent word to Erebor. You’ll have to stay the night, possibly two, there’s a track down along the Misty Mountains, should be up soon.”**

Dwalin, on Thorin’s left asked,  **“We can’t fly back?”**

Aragorn glanced at you then back to him and stated,  **“We could fly you to Rivendell, but with the Orc strike all aerial borders outside of our Elven allies have been sealed off for security measures. Only under heavily guarded trains we could transport you home.”**

Elrond approached,  **“I’m sure Thranduil would allow our crafts through.”**

Feanor stood recognizing his friend’s name,  _“I’ll try getting through to his line.”_ Smiling at you he turned and walked to his room to use the secure line, returning only when dinner was prepared, joining you all with another smile saying,  _“Thranduil said we are granted access to his landing strip after sunrise. Allowing him time to clear it properly and get the trains between Erebor and Greenwood running again.”_

Thorin shifted,  _“They shut down the trains?”_

Aragorn,  _“They had to prepare for battle, assure their people’s safety, all borders were sealed. But now that the threats are managed they will slowly be relaxed and travel will be available again.”_

Your hand slid over Thorin’s drawing his eyes to yours making his smile return as you said,  **“Precautions, only precautions. It’ll relax now the orcan Kingdom is destroyed, they’ll die out eventually.”**

He nodded exhaling and turning back to his meal as the rest of you did the same, eating your fill eyeing the vast number of guards around the Kingdom, still poised and ready for attack if necessary. Standing guard all through the night as Thorin followed you to your usual guest apartment beside Aragorn’s with a clear view of the city through the large windows.

..

Closing the door behind you his grip loosened as he inspected the rooms and smiled again as you gently grabbed his wrist leading him to bed as he rumbled,  _“At least it’s just one more night on these strange beds.”_

You giggled softly,  _“These aren’t bad. I’ve slept on worse.”_

He chuckled again,  _“You normally use me as a pillow so it shouldn’t make a difference to you.”_

Firing a playful glare back at him,  **“Feel free to swap if you like.”**  Sitting down to remove your boots and socks as he reached down to remove his, leaving them at the side of the bed and removing his shirt sitting at your side. Chuckling as you added your socks and bag beside them before reaching up to pull your hair free from the tight braided bun. Firmly gripping your hips he turned you making you giggle as he carefully freed your hair, easing his fingers through it. Smiling as he reached the ends once again, leaning forward curling you in his arms and pulling you back towards the pillows to rest. Chuckling again as you turned snuggling against his bare chest in the room warmed by the soft breezes through the open windows while you mumbled,  **“Sure you don’t want to trade?”**

He chuckled again, nearly purring,  **“If you insist.”** Turning over as you giggled softly, letting you lay back as he settled across your chest relaxing as your leg wrapped around his side. Lifting your bandaged hand to brush his hair free from his face as he nuzzled against your shoulder pressing a gentle kiss to your chin.

Leaning down you kissed his forehead and eased your arms to gently stroke across his back as he slipped into a deep sleep curling around you tightly making your smile grow as you gripped him tighter in return while your eyes drooped shut through your drifting off. Curling tightly as Elven chants rose sealing off the city as the King also claimed his rest. A soft light filled the room causing the Prince above you to grumble and wake rubbing his forehead against your chin before lifting up and giving you a sleepy smile that grew as you leaned in to kiss him. Sighing softly he relaxed against your lips starting to deepen it only to break apart and grip the covers over you making you giggle when the door burst open and two familiar faces charged in.

Giggling again you brushed the blanket from your face saying,  **“They’re the Steward’s Sons. My friends.”**

Looking up he smiled at the pair briefly as they bowed and the Elder said,  _“Apologies, but King Aragorn has breakfast prepared and King Feanor’s ship should be ready shortly after for the flight to Greenwood.”_

Faramir chuckled bowing his head before they left,  _“Take your time Princess.”_

Rolling your eyes you giggled again pressing another kiss to his forehead as he raised up to his knees pulling you on his lap as the doors were shut restarting your kiss chuckling as you sighed leaning into it brushing your fingers through his beard and resting your foreheads together as his arms tightened around you,  **“I can’t wait until we’re back home.”**

You chuckled softly,  **“I have to ask, we’re married, are we still keeping separate apartments, or?”**

**“I would like to share one, unless you’d prefer to live apart through the dating.”**

His eyes focused on yours as you rested your arms over his shoulders sliding your fingers through his hair before sighing,  **“I hate moving, even across the hall.”**

With a glowing light in his eyes his smile widened,  **“You’ll move in with me?”**

 **“We are married, it wouldn’t look right if we weren’t living together.”**  Smirking at his playful glare.  **“Besides, I wouldn’t be able to sleep without my pillow, and I still haven’t unpacked yet.”**

Landing his lips on yours again he carried you to the edge of the bed as you both pulled your boots back on. Collecting your bag you led the way to the Royal Dining Room as Thorin helped you pull your hair back in a long ponytail when your throbbing injured hand refused to follow orders. Joining your side he made sure your plate was filled and you ate as much as you liked before you all made your way to the waiting Gull ships. 

Filing on to Feanor’s filling the several empty seats for the long flight home, ending at the cleared strip in the vast green forest coated Kingdom where you were greeted by the Elven King who rushed over curling you in a tight hug drawing a giggle from you as you returned it while he whispered,  _“I’m so glad you’re safe.”_

Releasing you his smile grew as he spotted your large smile,  _“You should know I’m not that easy to get rid of.”_

Smiling larger he eyed the group behind you and stated,  **“There’s a train waiting for us all for the trip to Erebor**.” Motioning his hand out to the side for you to lead the way.

A short car ride later and you were on the heavily guarded train for the short ride over where one final car ride took you safely all to the Palace. Looking up you eyed the vast monuments around the emerald colored Palace that you could barely see the end to in either direction. Breaking your thoughts Thorin’s smile came into view as he worked his fingers between yours and led you inside.

..

Just as suddenly as you’d entered Thorin was ripped from your side by his kin who all circled around him and the others leaving you, your Kin, band and Bilbo alongside the Elven King who led you to the tea table along the wall covered in small snacks. Hours went on and still the Dwarves wouldn’t let you all pass, happily crowding the returned Durins. 

Holding back your tears your eyes fell to your throbbing arm at the now leaking wounds staining the bandages as your stressful return had drained your energy. Unable to break away from his family Thorin watched as Maglor led you to a bathroom to change your bandages before the group led you out of the Palace to return back to your apartment.

Wiping your cheek you looked out through the empty streets exiting the Royal Circle only to turn hearing a heavy figure racing after you. Thorin, with his hair bouncing around him came to a stop with an exausted pant smiled at you,  **“Sorry, had to slip out a window. They didn’t mean to be rude.”**

You smiled up at him,  **“You can stay if you like.”**

He chuckled joining your side claiming your hand again and relaxing at your reclaimed contact he’d been practically burning at the loss of,  **“Amad’s dove into the wedding plans now. Not the best time to be crashing here. Besides, you’re in pain, let’s get you home.”**

Bilbo,  **“Is there any word on the Orchestra?”**

Dwalin who stumbled through the bush he tried and failed to jump over smiled brushing his hands along his shirt and pants as Fili and Kili collapsed in a pile snagging their ankles on a string of lights through the same bush as their Uncle said,  **“Adad said they put off practice till we got back. Won’t start again till next week, maybe longer after they spotted Jaqi’s injury.”**

Fili and Kili hopped up wiping each other off as Kili said,  **“Amad’s planned to take Jaqi dress shopping on Thursday.”**

Fili,  **“Ya, and Uncle Fenrir’s been tasked with taking you for a traditional suit with the Royal Tailor.”**

Kili chuckled,  **“Seems they’re aiming for the end of the month for the big shebang.”**

Dwalin glanced at Feanor who chuckled gently brushing your hair back over your back from your shoulder,  _“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure our traditions are met as well.”_  Gently kissing your forehead and nudging you along,  _“Lets get you back home.”_

Strolling through the city you relaxed the closer you got, claiming another hug from your kin who were going to stay in Thranduil’s apartment in Erebor. Turning back to walk there as you climbed the stairs to head up to your apartment to gather some of your clothes as Thorin grabbed your healing herbs for a bath he poured for you. Entering his apartment you caught a glimpse of him as he exited his room with a growing smile claiming your bag as you eyed your violin sat beside his Cello in the corner. Turning back to his room he said,  **“Poured you a bath.”**

You smiled saying,  **“Thank you.”**

He chuckled setting your bag on the bed watching as you added the herbs to the bath and stealing a kiss before turning to start dinner leaving you to undress and slip in the water and fight your wince as the herbs soaked into your wounds. Turning your head to the still open door Thorin’s head poked in after his gentle knock,  **“Bath helping?”**

You nodded giving him a small smile as he sat in the doorway,  **“Lasagna’s baking, it’ll take a bit. They fully stocked the fridge, so good point there.”**

Relaxing back you smiled watching Thorin removing his borrowed shirt and tossing it into his open closet easing back again against the doorframe catching your slightly worried gaze switching to Rohirric, “Your families’ not happy with how things turned out are they?”

He smirked, “They watched you bring down a Warlord, his fleet, get us safely to a hidden Ancient Dwarvish Kingdom long thought dead and then back again after bringing down another Dark Army bent on obliterating the Kingdoms between Mordor and here.  **Bunnanune** , They have no idea what to say to you.” He slid closer to you resting his arms on the edge of the tub as he cupped your cheek and kissed you sweetly. Locking his eyes with yours as he drew back again with a loving gaze, “You are everything they’d hoped for in a Wife for me, and so much more.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m sure they’d be happier if I was more fluent in Khuzdul.”

He smirked again brushing a stray curl loose from your bun behind your ear, “In that we’re even, I am nowhere near fluent enough in Elvish to calm your kin I’m sure.”

You giggled again, “I’ve only ever dated Dwarves, so no shock there, and you’re a Prince, so all the boxes are ticked. We’re a great match in their eyes. They’ll get to know you and find you and your family just as lovable as I have.” His smile dimmed as yours did and you eyed your feet trying to rest on the edge of the tub.

“What’s wrong?”

“Part of my Kin’s traditions is we wear our Mother’s choice for dresses.” His lips parted seeing the tears forming in your eyes, “She has these beautiful sketches in the journals she left me, your Sister-,”

His hand curled around your cheek again turning your face to meet his eyes again, “Dis will understand. My entire family will understand any choice you make.” Trailing his fingers along your jaw he rested his chin on the tall porcelain rim between you, “They expect a few changes to our traditions, and will greatly admire your fighting to uphold yours.”

Sliding your fingers out of the tub they twisted in his beard causing a smirk to form across his lips as you leaned in to kiss him. Smiling as he chuckled as you rested your forehead against his and you asked, “Can we watch a movie?”

He pulled back and nodded kissing you again, standing to grab the towel he’d set out for you. Holding it up for you and smiled as you wrapped it around you and giggled as he lifted you out of the large tub, setting you down on the mat before he turned to leave noticing his mirror and said, “We should go shopping tomorrow.”

Your eyes met his as you smirked moving to your stack of fresh clothes, “For what?”

“A mirror for starters. Then perhaps jewels.” Smiling and winking at you as he slipped out making you giggle. Drying off and happily pulling on your underwear and tank top and shorts, grabbing the bandages bundle you’d grabbed joining Thorin in the living room. 

His smile grew spotting your tight clothes before falling to the bandages in your hands, holding out his hands he collected them saying,  **“I’ll help with that.”** Easing your arm on his lap as you sat on the couch beside him while he coated your closed cuts with the gauze then the beige wrap after, sealing it securely and gently kissing your knuckles setting the rest away. 

Smiling larger you slid closer resting along his side turning to the tv as he flipped through until you found one of your shared favorites, ignoring everything else going on. Simply focusing on the two of you as you both held the same lingering hope that planning for this event wouldn’t completely ruin things between you. Snuggling closer while he covered you with the fur along the back of the couch smiling as you napped across his chest until dinner when you ate the massive servings enjoying the next film playing while he cleared up and returned to snuggle around you again until you’d fallen asleep again. Then he carried you off to bed after lighting the fire making sure you could be as comfortable as possible before he finally let himself fall asleep underneath you after yet another stolen peck to your cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Languages - Khuzdul, Kurdu, Elvish, Rohirric, Hobbitish

Early morning light stirred you from your sleep as your living pillow shifted from under you laying you flat with a gentle Khuzdul utterance of,  **“Back to sleep Bunnanune, I’ll make breakfast.”**

Sleepily your head nuzzled deeper into your pillow he fluffed under you before Thorin slipped out of the room, assuring you were covered on his path to the kitchen. The final clinking of plates and silverware stirred you again, sleepily you brushed your tank top down over your sides on your path to the dining room. A large smile spread on Thorin’s face as he slid out your chair when you reached the table and claimed your seat beside him. Your smile grew through the meal between loving glances and his eyes scanning over your bandaged hand and wrist resting on the table.

Lowly he hummed out in thick Rohirric, “I was thinking the jewelers first.”

With a giggle you replied, “We really don’t need to go jewel shopping you know.”

His playful gaze met yours with a teasing sparkle, “I insist, My Love.”

Rolling your eyes you rose helping him carry your dishes into the kitchen where he pulled you close, setting you on the counter and eased between your legs, collecting your injured hand in his, your lips met his forehead after you stated, “It’s mainly bruising now. Just the muscles easing back into place.”

His eyes rose to meet yours through a steady exhale as his hand brushed along your cheek and his forehead pressed to yours. “Is there anything I can do?” Your eyes met his pleading near teary gaze when your heads parted.

** “Arsun,”  ** your hands eased over his sides stirring a low near purring rumble from him,  **“You’re here, and safe. That is all I need. Time and herbs will handle the rest.”**

He nodded through his adoring gaze at you, “We should dress then. My Cousin is opening his shop early for us to browse freely.” Around your waist his hands settled then rested at his spotting your lean closer to him, instantly his lips melted against yours through your loving kiss. In his arms he carried you curled around his waist on the path back to his closet where you both selected your clothes and changed. Him into jeans and a clean sweater as you pulled on your jeans and a blouse, securing your boots as he did the same before joining you in the bathroom for your primping, smiling as you were sat up on the counter to watch as he pulled back your hair into a long ponytail.

On the path outside his hand locked onto yours and he led the path to the waiting suv Dwalin and the boys had left behind that day, choosing to use the trolley to get to the palace distracting Dis from the wedding planning. Pushing through your sunken mood trying to focus on your flickering happiness through your deep stinging internal pain almost shifting into a vortex of agony your month long struggle through your mourning to return home. All night your only freedom from your agonizing dreams was the steady heartbeat of the Dwarf under you, knowingly clinging to you as you struggled to settle through the trials you had faced.

But victoriously you had returned with countless traitors killed and countless more innocents saved in the battles you fought through. His own tightening grip stirred your own wonder at what haunted him in his dreams, but your nickname slipping out in low protective growls hinting as to his having to witness your injuries and suffering. The gentle hold on your uninjured hand to his seemed able to ease his well enough as he spotted a hopeful glimmer in your eyes you could return from this enormous bout of darkness in your early wedded days.

..

The marble forge grew around you while a familiar face popped up around the long glass top counter filled with gems and metal fixtures, the young mohawked redheaded Dwarf from the Palace the day before eyed you with a smile and accepted Thorin’s half hug, honoring his hold on your hand. Thorin beside you stated,  **“We’re here to browse Dain.”**

With a sparkling bright blue set of eyes shifting to land on you your smile inched wider in response to his as he stated,  **“I’m more than happy to see to it everything you need, I personally can’t wait to see what my new Cousin decides on.”**

Through a weak chuckle you replied,  **“I think I might let Thorin choose, my taste is not all that pleasing to a Dwarf’s eye I imagine.”**

Dain chuckled as Thorin gave you a loving smile hearing his Cousin say,  **“Whatever design you choose is more that fitting for any Dwarf, so long as you bear it proudly and care for it. All we could ever care for.”**

His head nodded to the side and he led you both through the shop showing each of the trinkets precrafted, after your inspection a sketch pad was brought out and you three worked on a possible design for the impending wedding granting them plenty of time to perfect it. The pair’s smiles grew at your unique taste mingling both your culture’s markers along with your skilled sketching abilities making it far easier for them to craft exactly what you wished for.

.

With a promise of a meal later you left as Dain stole another glance at his clearly exhausted new Cousin snuggling against Thorin’s side for the walk back to the suv. Not long after you exited again, claiming his protective grip around your back as he led you into the best shop nearby. With his free hand on the cart you first headed for the mirrors, the choosing of which was aided by the salesman who took down the information of your choice to be delivered and installed the following day. Each aisle brought a few more trinkets stirring your imaginings for your future home together you would decorate and fill once you had selected it, with the obvious choices being within the Palace grounds granting you a steadier place to call your own when you were nearer to forming a family of your own.

By the end of your shopping you had a large selection of things you’d need to stay comfortably and mark your place in the apartment with more than a few added at Thorin’s insistence. The few tedious trinkets only used for relationship statuses in Dwarven households to silently announce to guests when possible stirring a beaming grin on his face as you watched him load it all into the suv at his insistence on handling it. Through the ride home your smile grew as he unloaded them all as well and joined you in properly placing each through the apartment. After which his smile grew as you joined him at the coffee table to share the take out you ordered through yet another on the long lost of movies you wished to share with each other from your lists of favorites.

On your path to the bath he poured for you your steps halted as you eyed the bright orange tiled ceramic anvil now sitting on the tv stand’s edge, extending a finger at it you asked, “Why orange?”

With a slightly embarrassed smile he replied through a growing soft blush coating his cheeks, “It represents the growing heat of the fire our love has made. Stating it’s our first year together still, on our third a blue one is added above it and a white one above that on our fifth.”

“Ah, why not make it look like a flame then?”

His brows shifted adorably as he led you towards the bath where he once again sat beside the edge of it once you were stripped and soaking inside, “For Dwarves marriage is compared to forging. First forming the molds, then heating the metals or stones, then filling the mold, splitting it open and then finishing the shaping and sharpness or shine on the metal before adding the finishing etchings and stones. Our forefathers were told for every smith to find their inner anvil to aid in shaping our lives and forging our families around us. What symbols do your kin use?”

With a glance away you struggled against your blush trying to grow through your embarrassed smile, “Obviously it’s a tree.” Your expression stirring a growing smile onto his face again. “With starting courtship you whittle a set of roots, each marker in courtship you add a section of the trunk. When you wed you’d normally have branches and each year you add a leaf, and blooms are added for children.”

“I’ll make a stop in for some wood tomorrow then, we can build our tree.”

“Normally in this case we would shape it all in one go and drape small crystal coated chains over the branches.”

Resting his chin on his arms crossed on the tub’s edge he replied with a loving smile, “Anything else, Love?”

“Not until children come along.”

He nodded shifting his hand to ease a strip of curls drooping free from your loose bun back behind your ear and trailed his fingers slowly along your cheek and shoulder, “No matter what my family says there’s no rush on children. My Brother’s got twin girls and my Sister obviously has the boys, so my Grandfather doesn’t have any real issue for heirs at all, and I know your Brother has scores of children himself.”

“Who are nearing having children themselves. Luckily for me no real urge for me to acquire heirs at all before you.”

“I do have to say though my family is curious to see just how many we might have.”

With a giggle you set your head back, “In any case we’ll need a large house before we consider starting a family. We don’t have anywhere enough room and if they all grow to be your size it could be quite a daunting family portrait we’ll have.” Making his smile grow even more picturing it.

“If you like there are houses on the Palace grounds we can look at. Dwalin and the boys would probably move with us to the closest one when we do, we all picked these to be close together anyways. I’m sure more than a few could be appealing to what we’ll need.”

“You won’t miss being off on your own?”

He smiled at you, “Not a second of it. My family won’t be dropping in all the time, bit of a tradition, leaving the newlyweds some time together.”

After a glance down at your injured arm you met his concerned expression, “The orchestra doesn’t have to wait on me you know.”

A comforting smile inched back as his hands curled around yours, “We all play together, none of us are willing to play without our best member. You’re not the first, and honestly we’re all enjoying the break, performances and practice can wait until you heal. You should have seen it when Gloin broke his collar bone in a car accident, got us a few months off till he healed properly. We all play together or not at all. Give it some time, we can wait.”

.

Rising to his feet he grabbed the nearest towel and held it up, coating you with the warm thick cloth and raising you out of the tub he drained soon after as you dried and dressed. Joining you in the bedroom he smiled at you in one of his shirts over your shorts, with bandages and healing creams in hand he sat beside you accepting your offered arm still coated in thick black bruises around each of the healing puncture marks from the enchanted bracelet. Your glance up at his stern face brought a chuckle form you, and you said, “Looks a bit mangled still huh?”

He caught your eye with a comforting smile, “It’s, rough. Can you still move it all easily?”

Slowly you rotated your wrist with a pained grimace before clenching then releasing and wiggling your fingers, “Still a bit painful, but it all works.”

As gently as he could he slicked on a thin layer of the creams before wiping his fingers clean on your towel draped across your lap then layered the bandages and wraps over it. His smile grew as he cleaned up and returned putting on another movie, lit the fire, striped to his briefs and slid into bed with you, curling his arms protectively around you between loving kisses scattered through the film until your nuzzling at his side slowed and he felt his eyes droop as you fell asleep once again through a mumbled trading of “I love you’s.”


End file.
